Talking Therapy
by ms17thst
Summary: What happens when HG meets the Warehouse Therapist.
1. Helena's Freudian Slip

What happens when HG meets the staff psychologist?

Reviews, comments most appreciated. Not sure where it's going yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – HG's Freudian Slip <strong>

The agents gathered at the dining room table and were treated to a display of fresh croissants, muffins and pastries. The aroma of fresh coffee filled the room and there was even a steaming pot of tea in front of HG's usual seat. Pete was the first to jump in and grab the goodies for consumption, his delight expressed by two words drawn out on his lips. "Oh, man!" he said enthusiastically.

Helena poured herself a cup of tea and silently thanked Leena for perfecting her technique. But Myka stood back, taking in the unusual display and her agent sense gnawed at her. While the others were basking in the richness of the scrumptious morsels, Myka knew they were there by design. Her thoughts were punctuated by Artie's arrival – safely after mouths were filled and the blood sugar levels elevated. She was even suspicious of his greeting.

"Good morning, my worthy Agents," he said smiling broadly and now she knew something was up.

"I see Leena has done a wonderful job of providing us with the very best of breakfast choices," he rambled. Then added, "Good, good, enjoy," encouraging them. Myka waited for it.

"I do have some bad news," Artie said and Myka yelled, "I knew it!" and everyone looked at her. She was embarrassed that her words came out so fast and sounded so accusatory.

"It seems that the Warehouse will be offline today for some routine maintenance," Artie said slowly looking at Myka. "So you all will have most of the day off."

Pete and Claudia erupted in high fives. Helena's mind immediately went to all the things she wanted to tinker with and Myka still could not get rid of the feeling that something was off. Finally, after the rush from the flaky buttery crusts, even Pete started to feel something was wrong but he then thought maybe he had eaten too fast.

Artie gathered his notes, pushed them into his bag and was on his way out when he stopped.

"Oh, I do ask that you guys hang out here for the rest of the morning. It's psych evaluations day. Dr. Martin will be by soon," Artie said when he was a safe distance away.

"I knew it!" Myka called out, this time appropriate in her timing. "Artie, this whole breakfast thing was to appease us, wasn't it?" she asked as if her agent sense depended on it.

"Oh, come on, Artie. Not shrink-a-dink days," Pete whined.

But Claudia and HG were in the dark. They had gone through some initial vetting when joining the Warehouse but were unfamiliar with what Artie was talking about.

"She'll be here at ten. Each of you should expect to spend an hour with her. We only have today to finish this so make sure you're available for her. I look forward to her reports, especially yours Agent Wells," he said and suddenly Helena felt very defensive for being singled out. Again.

Myka finally explained to Helena and Claudia what this was about.

"They have the psychologist on staff come in to make sure we're playing with all our marbles. It's routine, not a big deal but can be uncomfortable," Myka said revealing part of her issue with it.

"All our marbles?" HG looked at her quizzically.

"That we're mentally sound," Myka explained smiling. She thought it endearing that HG still could not interpret modern idioms.

The last time they went through this, the therapist asked Myka if she felt her difficulties in relationships were directly related to her lack of emotional connection with her father and Myka shut down. Pete's evaluation ended with a recommendation for some ADHD medicine if necessary.

Claudia started to panic about the whole thing but it was Helena who put her at ease.

"Claudia, dear, remember that the evaluation is just to assure the Regents that we are in our best possible state of mind to do our jobs. They can't make you talk about anything," HG said as if she had been through the process.

But Myka knew she had not and remembered back to having thought the same thing her first time. And then the questions started and all of a sudden, Myka was down memory lane with the psychotherapist before she knew it. She had gone in with the intention of being honest but not necessarily open. She would give the cursory answers – enough to get her out of there, she thought. But the inquiries started and Myka's answers led to more questions and before she knew it, she was talking about her relationship with her father. The therapist then asked how her current love life was and then it got really awkward for Myka. She did not like to talk about things in 'real time' and preferred having her answers rehearsed or thought through.

Helena could sense that her friend was worried and Myka then explained what had happened last time. Myka didn't say it but thought about how her anxiety was now further deepened by her feelings about Helena. She had no way to put into words what was going on with her and worried now that she would trip over herself if the shrink asked about her fellow agents.

Helena sat quietly listening to Myka's concerns. She worried that Myka would feel vulnerable in this process and went into protective mode.

"What happens if you miss the meeting?" HG asked.

"Oh, that's not going to happen. Artie would have a fit! No, it's got to be done, Helena," Myka said thinking she was assuring her friend.

"But suppose the therapist missed the meeting?" HG asked, confusing her friend.

"Well, I guess if she canceled it, we'd get a reprieve for now," Myka said and her smile convinced HG she'd prefer it that way.

"I'd be more than happy to go first when the doctor gets here," she announced to the agents.

"Go for it, HG," Pete said.

The doctor was surprised to find Helena sitting in the chair in the office they set aside for official meetings. The young woman didn't see HG initially when she came in and went over to the desk to set down her files. She anticipated the hesitation she would get today - it was a universal reaction to her visits – no agent liked it. She had read HG's file with great interest and of course, was fascinated with her. But she was more concerned about Artie's report which expressed some worry over HG's presence in the group. While noting her high intelligence and above average work performance, he also noted that she was stubborn and could influence the others – negatively or positively.

HG had done a little research on the young therapist. She had her undergraduate degree in neuroscience from Yale, her MS and PhD from Harvard. She had written books on family dynamics and relationships as part of her doctorate work. She'd been working for the Secret Service for five years. The rest HG needed to know, she would get from meeting the young analyst.

"Dr. Martin, Helena Wells," HG introduced herself from the chair and the other woman jumped. Good start HG thought to herself. But she recovered quickly and the jolt never registered in her voice.

"Agent Wells, well it is a pleasure to meet you," the woman said trying to keep it more professional and less personal but of course, Helena saw through that. HG stood up to shake her hand.

"Yes, I imagine it would be," HG said making sure this woman got the landscape they were on.

"_Strong ego_' the psychologist noted in her head. "Please sit," she said and then sat across from her. Her file remained on the desk but HG noted the pad the woman kept on her lap.

"Did Artie brief you on the purpose of this meeting?" Dr. Martin asked and HG stared at her – taking in the visual cues. She determined by her choice of clothes – a skirt and blouse and high heeled shoes that she wanted to appear friendly yet, professional and feminine. Her jewelry was scarce, no wedding ring, a moderately priced watch and dangling earrings. Her hair was stylish and long and she wore make up but she didn't have glasses.

"Yes, he did, just this morning," HG finally answered when their eyes met. "And I've been looking forward to it ever since," HG with enough sincerity not to arouse suspicion.

"And why is that, Agent Wells?" the therapist asked.

"Call me Helena, please," HG said looking straight into the therapist's eyes. "Well, I do see the value in making sure the agents are not only physically fit for this job but mentally fit as well."

"Good. How would you say you're getting along with the team?" she asked HG.

"I would say 'well'. I do enjoy being with them. I respect them immensely and they've been very helpful in getting me acclimated," HG said. She looked as the woman scribbled some notes.

"That's good to hear. And how do you feel _you'r_e doing, Helena?"

"I believe I am doing well, Dr. Martin. I am enjoying my job and feel I am making a contribution. I am learning new things every day. I believe my performance has been above par although I do admit I can be strong headed at times, " she threw out to see if she wrote down the phrase. She did.

"How are you getting along with your superiors?" was the next question and it took HG a minute to decipher that her use of the word meant - '_those above you in the work hierarchy'_ – not a measure of those who might be more advanced than she was.

"You _do_ mean Mrs. Frederic and Agent Nielson?" Helena asked just to be sure.

"Yes, in particular Agent Nielson," she clarified.

"I respect Artie. I believe he has the Warehouse and his agents' well-being utmost in his mind. We don't always agree on how to do things but I find him patient with me," HG said.

"And has he been helpful in your transition here?" she asked.

"Yes, he has." HG answered.

"Good. Any nightmares, Helena? " she segued and almost caught HG off guard. That wouldn't happen again.

"About Artie or in general?" Helena asked, a smile slowly coming across her lips.

"In general," the therapist asked with a serious tone.

"Hmmm, no," the agent answered.

"About being bronzed?" she asked without skipping a beat.

"No. I rarely think about it," HG said making her first slip.

"So you do think about it?" the woman asked.

Helena smiled but remained silent as she regained herself. "_She's good_," HG thought.

"I think about how good it is not to be there," HG turned it around. The woman wrote notes on the pad and HG realized how loud it sounded.

"Do you feel you are making friends here, Helena?"

"Yes, I do," HG answered.

"With whom in particular?" she asked and HG's hair stood up on her neck. What did it matter whom she was friends with?

"Agent Bering has been especially kind to me and most helpful in helping me transition," HG said.

"Aha," the woman responded, looking down at her pad. Helena's eyes narrowed on the woman.

"Are you married?" Helena asked, trying to push the boundary early. The younger woman looked up from her pad.

"Would it matter to you if I was or wasn't?" she questioned.

"No. I only thought how someone in your position might find it difficult. And you're not wearing a ring," HG said.

The therapist smiled. She knew HG was attempting to take control of the interview but this would not prove to be productive. It was common for agents, who are typically in charge of the interviewing of suspects and individuals, to naturally gravitate toward it.

"What do you think of when you hear the word _married_?" the PhD asked Helena.

"Are we to do word association now, Doctor? Do you consider yourself a Freudian analyst?" HG asked with great interest.

"I consider myself eclectic," the woman answered. "But I do see some value in Freud's work."

"In what area, Doctor? His theory of transference? His interpretation of dreams? His Oedipus complex theory? HG asked in rapid succession, making sure the doctor understood HG's grasp on such things.

"His work on repression of painful memories," the therapist answered and for the first time thought she saw Helena hesitate.

If Helena had not spent so much time with Artie over the last few weeks, perhaps she would not have been able to hold back her anger at that sentence. But she had been practicing to hold her tongue and it came in handy at the moment. She would have liked to have yelled, '_don't be coy with me'_ when the therapist was suggesting that HG's memories were at play somewhere in her unconscious.

Helena was not to be messed with and she was growing impatient with this process. She came in here with one purpose in mind. She was not going to let this woman get at Myka. And she had only twenty five minutes to come up with a plan.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: HG's <em>New<em> Time Machine


	2. HG's New Time Machine

Thanks for the feedback!

Any suggestions are greatly appreciated - don't want this to get boring so comment away.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 -<strong> **Helena's _New_ Time Machine**

If Helena had more time, she would have planned this out better. When Myka first expressed her concerns about coming in to talk to the staff therapist, HG simply decided something had to be done. She saw no benefit in having to put Myka through this other than getting the annual stamp of approval in her file. HG was prepared to do whatever it took.

But thinking you're prepared and being prepared can be two different things.

HG prided herself on being able to invade someone's personal space, literally and figuratively, before they had time to put up any defenses. In fact, most times they didn't know they needed them until after Helena had extracted what she needed and left. Time was running out and there did not seem to be enough time to build a rapport that could then be easily manipulated with the good doctor.

The young analyst was not being easily influenced, either. She seemed experienced in turning things back to HG whenever she attempted to cross a boundary. Under different circumstances this might have earned HG's admiration. Not today.

Dr. Martin thought HG would have a lot to talk about. The adjectives in her file - brilliant, articulate, narcissistic, told only part of the story she was sure. How was she handling the adjustment to this brave, new world? Artie's concern wasn't that HG might not adapt to the 21st century. He expressed apprehension over _how_ she would do it.

He was honest in his report. He noted how well she had become accustomed to the daily routine, that she got along with her fellow agents, had a good work ethic - so far, and understood her responsibilities. So what was it? What did Artie hesitate about when he wrote his report? Was it the effect she seemed to have over Myka? He wasn't quite sure what their connection was but it was Myka who went to bat for HG every time. Was he still angry at Myka for the glowing report she wrote? No, he read it – it was an honest evaluation of what happened.

Thinking about it more, Artie decided that it was Helena's tendency to _bend the rules, work outside the established ways and be single minded in her reaching her goals_ that annoyed him. Had he been in with the therapist, he might have found out that she reminded him of him. Except – he would never do anything to hurt Myka and he could not be sure the same could be said of HG. He expected Dr. Martin to shed light on all of this for him.

In the meantime, Myka was in her bedroom - completely unaware that her boss and her partner were both set on a collision course for the same reason – protecting her. Had Myka known this – she would have set both of them straight. She would have been patient, especially with HG, but she would have also pointed out how insulting it was that they would think she needed to be shielded. She would have appreciated the gesture in theory but abhorred it in practice. Unfortunately, she had no idea what lengths HG especially, would go to in order to safeguard her.

* * *

><p>"Helena? Are you familiar with Freud's work on repressed memories?" Dr. Martin asked, pulling HG back into the room. Her mind had wandered significantly deciding on her next course of action.<p>

"_Familiar with it? Darling, I was familiar with Sigmund in ways you couldn't dream of_," was what she wanted to say because it was true. But HG would wait to share that tidbit of information. For now, she had to play along.

"Yes, I am," she said softly.

"Helena, what comes up for you when we talk about this?" the doctor asked.

"How little time we have," the agent said and meant something completely different than the doctor understood. She noted the softening of the doctor's glance.

"Our time?" HG clarified. "It's almost up, Dr. Martin," and this time it was the therapist caught off guard. She thought HG was at a precipice of opening up.

"Helena, we still have twenty minutes left," she said looking at her watch. This was not a formal therapy session and she could be flexible with the time. Helena smiled but it was not out of gratitude.

"Hmmm, are you sure?" HG asked and with that took out a pocket watch.

"Yes, quite sure," the doctor confirmed because she was definite by character.

"It would seem my timepiece is running fast. Would you look at it?" HG offered the watch to the woman. "Without my glasses, I'm afraid I can't see the dial," she fabricated.

If Dr. Martin had known that Helena did not wear glasses or had not allowed HG to place the watch so close to her that she simply opened her hand and accepted it, then maybe she would not have come under its spell. But no sooner had she taken hold of the watch, did the effect begin.

Helena sat back in her chair and waited. She had no idea if the damn thing was even an artifact at all but had considered it might be, given its source. Freud had used that very watch in his attempts to hypnotize Helena many years ago. His efforts were futile - and as it turned out, it was the Father of Psychoanalysis who fell under Helena's hypnotic ways. And she needed no watch to do it.

"Dr. Martin, can you hear my voice?" Helena said softly, smiling at the young woman.

The doctor nodded her head. Her expression was calm and HG noticed her breathing slowing down.

"Dr. Martin, you will listen only to my voice for now. I want you to close your eyes. You will be awake and you will feel very safe and comfortable in what I am about to instruct. Is that OK, Dr. Martin?" HG asked, her voice dripping in soothing tones. The young doctor closed her eyes and said 'yes'.

"I am going to explain this to you now because you will not remember it when you awake. You're holding Freud's watch – the very one he used when he first started out and was hypnotizing his patients. He tried it on me several times, unsuccessfully of course, and eventually gave up using it altogether and instead employed his 'free association', something I believe you know a thing or two about," HG went on as if the woman was completely coherent.

"Anyway, darling, it's simple really. After you wake up, you will place the watch in your skirt pocket. You will then dismiss me and call in Agent Donovan. You will be very friendly and very aware of anything that makes her uncomfortable. Keep the topics to, oh I don't know, her interests in technology will do I guess," HG instructed.

"After thirty minutes, you will dismiss Agent Donovan. You will write down things that will attest to the fact that she is a very bright and caring person who is well on her way to becoming an excellent junior agent. Then you will call in Agent Lattimer. You will again keep the conversation light – ask him how his video gaming is going. You might suggest he read a book now and then," HG said without thinking. "You will note in his file how focused he was in the session - which will end after thirty minutes."

"Do you understand all that?" HG stopped to ask the therapist who continued smiling with her eyes closed.

"Then you will call in Agent Bering. Your tone will be friendly. You will tell her that this session is cursory and that upon reading her file, you think she's doing a wonderful job. You will ask her if she has any questions, and when she says no, you will talk about …" and then HG stopped because she had not planned that far ahead. "…. the weather,' she continued looking outside.

"You will end the session after fifteen minutes and you will write in Myka's file that she is by far the most qualified agent you have ever met. You will do nothing to upset her, Doctor Martin, so please be aware of any changes in Myka's facial expression. Do you understand all of this?" Helena asked her subject.

The doctor said 'yes' softly and appeared to be very content. Helena was afraid that when she woke her up, the spell would be broken and then what? Would she remember everything and simply have Helena removed from the premises. This would actually be to her benefit if Artie found out what she as up to.

"Dr. Martin, I am going to count to three and snap my fingers. You will then tell me the session is over. You will write down whatever notes you have. When you are done with Myka, you will ask to see me again. You will return the watch to me and I will then release you from this reverie. You will not remember anything I've said but you will be filled with the satisfaction that comes from a job well done."

And with that, Helena counted to three and snapped her fingers and waited. The doctor opened her eyes, placed the pocket watch in the side pocket of her skirt – which Helena was very grateful she had and informed HG that their time was now up. Helena thanked her, shook her hand and left the room. Minutes later, the doctor asked Claudia to come into the office.

HG didn't breathe easily until she heard the office door open exactly thirty minutes later and Claudia came out.

"Wow, dude, she is so freaking cool," she said to Pete who was now awaiting his turn. "We talked about technology and she asked me such interesting questions about stuff," the young agent said.

Helena let out an audible sigh of relief. It was working. The doctor then asked Pete to come in and HG was convinced all was in order. Now Myka joined them in the living room.

"How did it go in there?" she asked both agents.

"Dude, she is so cool. We talked about the new IPad and whether or not the I Phone was worth the extra money," Claudia rambled and drew Myka's attention.

"Really, Claude? The IPad? "Myka asked skeptically. "Helena, how did it go?" she then turned her attention of her friend.

"It went well, I'd say. I mean, as best as you can expect those things to go," HG said, trying not to arouse any more suspicion.

But Myka was suspicious. How was it that her two fellow agents had such a different take on something she found so unbearable last time? Myka, being Myka, took it to mean that perhaps she was doing something wrong. Helena watched her friend's brow wrinkle.

"Myka, I'm sure all will go smoothly," Helena said with more certainty than her friend could ever imagine.

And when HG saw the doubt in Myka's eyes, she wanted to tell her how certain she was but couldn't. Pete was bounding in the room, giving Claudia their signature chest bump for a job well done – or at least a job well over. Only Helena heard Myka take a very deep breath. She reached out to Myka and squeezed her hand across the table. Myka smiled her appreciation and left.

HG made herself a cup of tea and sat back down in the living room. She glanced at the clock on the wall to note the time. Myka would be out in ten more minutes. Then the therapist would call HG back in and hand her the watch. She would then cease the trance and all would be well. She just had to wait.

She sipped her tea and let her mind wander peacefully, enjoying the quiet of the house. When the ten minutes passed, Helena sat up in her chair anticipating the sound of the office door opening. It didn't.

Ten more minutes passed and now HG was pacing the floor frantically. What had gone wrong? Why was Myka in there so long? She had to do something. She started to walk toward the office door to knock when the front door opened quickly.

"How did it go, Agent Wells?" Artie asked and HG stopped in her tracks.

"Oh bloody hell." Helena whispered.


	3. The Best Laid Plans

This is a bit rushed - excuse any errors.

Love your feedback if you have time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 The Best Laid Plans of Mice and Time Travelers<strong>

Now Helena was caught between responding to Artie and proceeding with her plan. Something must have gone wrong in there and given that she'd never used the untested artifact on someone before, she was concerned about the results. The woman had followed HG's instructions with the others it appeared - so why not with Myka?

"Agent Wells? Are you OK?" Artie asked because she appeared suspended in time – her fist in the air, still inches away from knocking on the door.

"Pardon? Oh, yes," she said withdrawing it back to her side. "I needed to talk to the good doctor about something," she said.

"There will be plenty of time for that. I need you to come with me," he said and both of his statements irked her.

"Now?" she asked and drew his stare.

"Yes, now!" he said bothered.

"Could I just …." HG attempted – trying to listen at the door.

"Maybe I could make an appointment with your secretary?" her boss said sarcastically and for a moment HG was considering what a great idea that was until she remembered. She was getting quicker at deciphering his derision.

Artie raised his eyebrows, widened his eyes and pointed to the dining room giving HG every indication she had no choice.

"Yes, well, then right away," Helena said following him but ever so slowly.

Artie sat at the head of the table, blocking the door. HG sat next to him, her eyes locked on the egress that he just closed. She listened for any sound but none came from the area of her interest.

"We've gotten a report of some individuals …" he started to read notes painfully slow. Artie's train of thought was derailed further by Pete and Claudia bursting through the other door.

"Artie, my man. Psych Evaluation all done," Pete said happily.

"She is so cool, Artie, " Claudia chimed in.

"Listen - has anyone see _War and Peace?" _Pete asked and all three of his fellow agents jerked their heads his way. Only HG knew what was going on.

"Where's Myka?" The newly converted bibliophile asked.

"Still in with the doc," Artie answered trying to find his place in his notes.

"What? Geez, that's kinda long," Pete uttered HG's thoughts out loud.

"What's up with that? She's probably _spilling her guts_," Pete said - winking at HG in an attempt to be funny.

The expression of spilling guts stuck in Helena's head – another lost idiom. But Pete was right – this was a long time.

"We were in and out in thirty minutes," Claudia announced as if they won something. "You think Myka is OK? It's been like forty minutes."

"HG was in there that long. You two must have _a lot_ to talk about," again Pete jabbed smiling away.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" HG shot back at him, her words – the equivalent of using the tesla to subdue a housefly.

"Whoa there time traveler, calm down. I was just kidding," Pete said holding his hands up to deflect her words.

Artie turned and looked at HG. This was _exactly_ what he was referring to in his report.

"Agent Wells?" he asked. "Is there something going on that I _should_ know about?"

"That you _should _know about?" HG responded. Her accent thickening the more anxious she got.

For a fleeting moment she thought about telling him - how she had used an artifact, one not even registered in the Warehouse catalogue on the unsuspecting doctor so that she could spare Myka an uncomfortable event. And how it might be backfiring, even as they speak and who knows what is going on in there now.

The contortion of Helena's lips as she considered all of this mesmerized her fellow agents. Her mouth opened up but words did not come out. Even Pete noticed the empty orifice as unusual.

"Pete, Claudia, would you mind giving me a moment with Agent Wells?" Artie asked and then added, "Alone".

The entire event was written on Helena's face but Artie was unversed in that language. Myka was the only resident expert in that script. Pete continued to look for the book on the shelf sensing no urgency.

"Oh, Helena! What did you do?" Pete teased.

He couldn't help but revel in the fact that since HG was here, someone else got into more trouble than he did.

"What? What is going on?" Claudia asked worried she was missing out on something that even Pete got.

"HG's in trouble, HG's in trouble," Pete was practically singing until he caught Artie's expression and stopped.

"Oh? She really is in trouble?" Pete asked now getting that neither Artie nor HG were laughing.

"I'm waiting for Agent Wells to tell me if she is or isn't," Artie said slowly now looking back at Helena.

"If you would just let me ….." HG motioned to the door and started to get up.

"We're not done here, Helena, " but HG's mind was made up and she on her way to the door - when it flew open.

There stood the object of her concern and she was, for HG, a sight for sore eyes.

"Myka!" Helena said with great enthusiasm as if there were some doubt she would see her again. HG grabbed Myka to her.

"Are you OK?" she asked unaware that the others in the room found her behavior over the top. Even Myka was surprised.

"Yes, I'm fine, Helena," she said and then looked around the room.

"Everything OK in here?" she asked because everyone was staring.

"You were in there a long time. Are you sure you're OK?" HG repeated and sat down next to Myka.

"Yes, it was really OK. I mean, once she stopped talking about the weather, which I found odd, we really got to go over something's," Myka shared.

"She asked me about video games," Pete said but with less confusion than Myka had expressed.

"We talked technology," Claudia said.

Artie was now out of patience with this chit chat.

"I'm glad you all got to talk about things with the doctor. Now can we please get back to ….."

Helena sat there smiling to have Myka at her side. Suddenly Myka's words found their way onto the front burner of her consciousness; "… _once she stopped talking about the weather…' _she heard in her head. HG jumped up from her chair.

"Myka, did the doctor ask to see me again?" she quizzed her friend.

"Gee, HG, a little restraint here," Claudia chided thinking HG was pulling a vanity line.

Myka thought for a moment. An eternity as HG's mind raced.

"No, the last thing she said was that she'd sent the reports over to you, Artie and then she left."

"Left?" HG practically yelled and dashed out of the room.

The agents just looked at each other in confusion. Except for Artie who thought this behavior was all too common for HG. It was erratic and self-serving. She literally left a meeting she was in with him without so much as a "_May I be excused for a minute_?" Not that Artie was big on formalities but he was huge on respect.

Helena raced to the front door murmuring "Oh bloody hell, oh bloody hell". The doctor was in the car and the car was well down the road. She'd look like a total fool if she ran out after her. Maybe she left the watch in the room. HG went into the office and looked but her search was cut short by Artie's presence in the doorway. She did not see it on the couch, the floor, the desk.

"Do you think you could pull yourself together and find it in your heart to _RETURN TO MY MEETING_?" he asked the last words strained and raspy.

"Pardon? Oh, yes. I just wanted to see the doctor again," HG said.

"Keep this up, Agent Wells, and rest assure you'll be seeing her on a weekly basis, " Artie warned.

Helena returned to the table with the other agents. Artie finally got back to the case. There had been reports at a local high school that the teachers were acting strangely during parent-teacher conferences. It seemed the teachers were telling the parents exactly what they thought of their precious off spring in no uncertain terms.

"In this day and age of sensitivity training, it's odd that teachers would be so blatant in their feedback but who knows? Maybe they finally got fed up. Anyway, let's take a look and see if there isn't any artifact at work there, OK?" Artie asked.

"It's not far from here, so if you all want to go …." Artie offered.

"I really want to get started on this," Pete said holding up the large volume. Myka stared at him with 'really?' written on her face.

"I'd really like to …." HG started because she had her own artifact to hunt down.

"You are going," Artie said not even looking at her but everyone knew who he meant.

"But Artie …" she began to protest because although she felt Myka was safe, she had no idea what the hypnotized doctor was up to.

"Agent Bering! Do you think you could convince Agent Wells here that it is in her best interest to do exactly as I have requested before I assign her to Section F 78?" he strained and looked at Myka.

Section F 78 was not a place you wanted to spend your time. It made doing inventory look like a Caribbean vacation. It was the threat that Artie used to use on only rare occasions when he was completely out of patience with them. In fact, Myka could only remember him using it once 'B.H' - the time period before Helena arrived. Since she was there, Artie mentioned this section three separate times.

"We're on our way," Myka said reading Artie's tone and fearing for HG.

"But …" HG attempted again but found Myka's strong hold on her arm as she lifted her friend out of the chair.

She would simply explain to Myka that she had to make one detour on their way to the high school. Surely Myka would understand.


	4. Truth Be Told

Thanks for the feedback - always appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Truth Be Told <strong>

Myka knew it was in everyone's best interest to get Helena out of the house as soon as possible. Artie never liked her questioning her assignments and threatening Section F 78 meant he was at the breaking point. Claudia joined them but Pete opted out this time – insisting that he wanted to spend the time reading. Everyone thought that was a rouse for something – except HG. She worried that the suggestion the therapist made might be the singular thing Pete did – at the expense of his work. She had to find the doctor.

Myka, darling, do you trust me?" HG asked the driver while they waited for Claudia to join them.

What a loaded question. HG had given Myka plenty of reasons not to trust her – and yet, when faced with the question, Myka responded with her heart and not her head.

"Yes, of course. Although, I do think your judgment needs a little fine tuning, sweetheart, especially around Artie."

"I need to speak to Dr. Martin," HG let out.

"Oh, did she upset you? Is everything OK?" Myka asked turning to face her in the front seat. Of course Myka would worry about that, Helena thought, that's what she did to her.

"No, she didn't upset me. But I may have said some things that I want to follow up on, " and in reality, that was the truth. "It shan't take long."

The doctor's office was located in a professional park located on a stretch of highway before Univille. The building housed many medical offices but only a few had dual careers of working in the private sector and the government.

Myka told Claudia they needed to make a quick stop and off they went. When they reached their first destination, Myka got out of the car and followed HG.

"Myka, it's fine. I can just run in for a minute," HG assured her but her behavior was too suspicious. Myka was pretty sure she had been mumbling to herself in the car, caught up in whatever was going through that brilliant mind.

"No, it's no trouble. You don't mind if I come, do you?" Myka put the question to HG who knew she had not excuse.

"Of course not," HG said weakly.

The two agents proceeded up to the doctor's office on the second floor. They walked through the large glass door to the waiting room where HG approached the receptionist. When she asked if Dr. Martin was in, she was told yes, but that she was in a meeting. When asked if she could be disturbed, the woman firmly said no. When asked when she would be out, she answered curtly '_when the meeting was over' _and that's when she became Helena's least favorite person of the day. So far.

Myka suggested that they could stop back after going to the high school implying that they did have official business to take care of. They walked out to the elevator but HG excused herself, asking Myka to wait while she went to the ladies room. She asked her least favorite person inside where it was and she told her 'down the hall'. Helena went back and walked down the hall, listening at the various doors to see if she could tell where the doctor was. She no sooner had her ear at one of them when the door opened and there stood Dr. Martin, looking quizzically at the side of HG's face.

"Helena?" the doctor asked surprised to see her standing there.

"Dr. Martin! Just the person I was looking for," HG said pleased. "I just need to talk to you for a minute," HG said.

Then the receptionist came down the hallway. "Excuse me but I told you Dr. Martin is very busy today. You'll have to ….." she stopped her word flow when she saw the look that shot from Helena's eyes. It was the coldest, darkest stare she had ever seen – and she had teenagers. The look was not lost on the doctor who prided herself on being able to read body language.

"It's OK, Denise. I will see Helena for a minute in my office," she said and proceeded to walk down the hall. HG followed her.

The receptionist turned to return to her post when she caught the woman at the end of the hall. It had not been lost on Myka either. The two women walked into the inner office, and the therapist motioned for HG to sit in the chair. She sat across from her and waited for her guest to speak.

"Doctor, when you were at the inn this morning and you and I were talking, did you happen to notice a watch?" HG asked, leaning out.

The woman noticed the tensed position. "A watch?" she asked.

"Yes, a pocket watch. I had one with me at the time and now I can't find it. I thought maybe I showed it to you or perhaps it dropped …?"

The woman cast her eyes up to the left, thinking about it. "No, I'm sorry Helena. I don't remember seeing it. I don't think you showed it to me. I think I would remember if you had," she said.

"_Not necessarily_," HG thought but couldn't share.

"Is it possible that ….." and HG stopped because she was trying to think of a way to get the doctor to search her pocket. There was something making an imprint in the woman's pocket that HG could see. And then she did something that really mystified and slightly irked the woman.

"Think again, Doctor," HG suggested but this time snapped her fingers in the young woman's face. The therapist pulled back.

"You came all the way here to see me about this Helena? You could have called to ask me, no?" the doctor asked – trying to get at something. Did the agent wish to continue the session from this AM? Was this her way of saying she had other things she wanted to talk about? She knew HG's type – kept things close to the vest.

HG opened up her mouth to speak- wondering just how crazy the PhD would think it if she asked her to empty her pockets – but the phone rang. The young woman stood up and HG was positive now she could see the outline of something in the skirt pocket. She hung up the phone and apologized to HG but said her next appointment was there.

"Of course," HG said realizing she had limited options.

"I hope we can continue this talk soon, Helena. You seem to have a lot on your mind," the doctor offered.

She put her hand out to the agent and was surprised when she returned the gesture and pulled her into her and hugged her. She would never have guessed that Agent Wells was so kinesthetic. Nor would she have guessed that her pocket was just picked.

"Yes, another time perhaps," Helena agreed to without thinking having procured the contents of the doctor's pocket.

She walked out to the front desk and asked the receptionist to return the set of keys she 'found' to Dr. Martin. Myka watched from outside. Helena joined her and they went down to the car.

"Did you get to speak to the doctor?" Myka asked.

"Yes, just for a minute. It's all ok," HG said and with that, they got into the car.

HG decided the watch had to be back at the B&B, in the office and she would have to search for it when she got back. She released the doctor from any remnants of the trance by snapping her fingers but she wasn't sure she had still been under its spell. Perhaps there was a time limit and it expired? Like Artie's patience.

Myka didn't press her fellow agent. They drove over to the high school and asked to speak to the principal. She confirmed that there had been dozens of calls from irate parents about the latest round of teacher-parent conferences. Each complaint was about how the teacher had been brutally hard on their kid, telling the parent of even good students where they could improve. The team asked if they could speak to some of the teachers and was told the secretary would arrange for them to come to the conference room.

The agents decided to split up and talk to the teachers. Claudia asked if she could speak to some of the kids instead – still suffering from teacher-anxiety. Myka thought she and HG could handle the teachers and agreed.

The students told Claudia that teachers suddenly became very critical of their work – often calling them out in class and ripping their work apart in front of everyone.

"Is this unusual?" Claudia asked because she remembered a number of teachers from her high school being blunt.

"Yeah, it is. We're in a progressive school. Teachers are mandated to offer constructive criticism," more than one confirmed. "_Hmmm, maybe we could get Artie to agree to that_," thought Claudia.

Helena spoke with several teachers, each noting that they were just '_telling the truth_'. Their reports or face to face meetings contained what they really thought. They believed their evaluations were fair. As far as the parents' complaints, they told HG that they just weren't used to hearing the God's honest truth about their kids. The teachers that Myka spoke to said similar things. When Myka asked if they had always handled their conferences this way, they seemed puzzled. They couldn't remember if they did nor not but were convinced this was the way it should be done.

The agents reconvened in the teachers' lounge to compare notes which outlined the consistencies. They all agreed that the constant theme was that suddenly teachers were being very frank in their students' assessments. Myka asked the secretary if there was anything new at the school. She couldn't think of anything. Then Myka noticed how many times teachers came into the room and took a water bottle out of the refrigerator. She opened and took one out. It looked like an ordinary bottle of water. Myka inspected one with a gloved hand, just in case. The manufacturer – 'Fountain of Truth' was located in Florida. She called it into Artie and asked him to check it out. She asked Claudia to bag one of the bottles. Then they went to the secretary to ask her about it. It seemed the teachers' lounge was the only place the bottles were stocked. It was a promotional stint to try and get the local school's contract for the drink dispensers. When the agents pointed out the possibility to the principal, she had the waters removed just to be on the safe side.

The agents returned to the B&B. Artie was there to greet them. He asked to speak to Myka in the dining room and Helena took this as her opportunity to search the office. Perhaps the doctor dropped the watch without realizing she even had it. She searched the couch, pulling the cushions up and looking under pillows. She looked around the floor and the desk. Nothing. Finally, she got on her hands and knees and looked under the desk. Where the hell was that thing? Helena was less concerned now because she felt assured that the doctor seemed back to normal. But what if someone else got it? Suddenly, she heard someone clear their throat.

"Ahem!" and HG pulled up quickly, banging her head on the drawer of the desk. The pain was searing and she yelled, '_bloody hell_' as she looked up.

"Looking for this, Agent Wells?" Myka asked, the watch swinging from her purple gloved hand.


	5. Father of Analysis  Mother of Invention

Have taken full liberty with dates - they follow no actual timeline. My apologies to those with more psychology knowledge than I.

Reviews, comments please if you can. Too long?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 When the Father of Psychoanalysis Met Up With the Mother of Invention <strong>

HG sat back on her heels, rubbing her head from the connection with the desk.

"Myka! Where ever did you find it? Yes, I've been looking all over for that," and HG put her hand out to take it. But Myka pulled it out of her reach.

"Ah, ah, Wells. Not so fast. Is your head OK?" Myka asked because she could tell from the sound it was full impact.

Helena touched her head lightly and felt the slight swelling. "I'll live," was all she said.

"Oh good, because I do want to hear all about this," replied Myka and HG was struck by how uncharacteristic it was for Myka not to ooze sympathy. Was she mad? About what? HG had only done this to protect her, how could she be upset. The thoughts wrestled in HG's throbbing head.

"Myka, if you would just return the watch to me …." HG suggested because the purple glove meant that Myka had found out it was an artifact.

"Let me help you up," Myka offered as she took HG under one arm and gently helped her to her feet.

"I think we need to talk," she said as she guided HG to the chair. "Sit," Myka instructed and sat in the other chair. She carefully put the watch down and removed her glove.

"Let's have it HG," she said. "What's the deal with the watch?"

"Myka, where did you find it?"

"I think I'll ask the questions here, if that's OK with you." Myka more declared than asked.

"It belonged to Freud," HG started.

"_The_ Sigmund Freud?" Myka asked surprised and HG shook her head. "Did you know him?" she asked realizing the possibility.

"I did indeed dear," HG answered. "He was in Paris studying with Jean-Martin Charcot for a brief time. Charcot's work was on the causes of hysteria and he had found some success in employing the technique of hypnosis with his patients. Sigmund was interested in testing this method in his practice. He stopped in London for a short time and my brother suggested that I visit him - foolishly thinking that I might benefit from the good doctor's services."

Myka raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes, expressing more than mere interest in what happened.

"Why did Charles suggest that?"

The embarrassment registered on the older woman's face as she recalled the events.

"Apparently my brother thought my temper an issue and that it just might repel any suitors. He was concerned, I guess, that I would never get married at the time."

"Your temper?" Myka said smiling from ear to ear because there was something comforting in the fact that the HG she knew had always been HG. But her multi-century friend misunderstood her.

"Yes, can you imagine? The very thought!" HG said indignantly. "Anyway, I diligently went to Dr. Freud and he attempted to use that watch to hypnotize me."

"Did it work?" Myka asked wanting all the details.

"Of course not! Hypnosis works with individuals who tend to be highly suggestible. Do I look like the kind of woman who would easily fall under just anyone's spell, darling?" HG purred and Myka found herself laughing at the Cheshire grin on her face. '_God, how this woman gets to me,' _Myka thought.

"No, in spite of his best attempts to induce the trance with that watch, Dr. Freud never did get it to work," HG said with more than a smile on her face.

Myka knew there was more. "OK, out with it Helena," she said.

"Let's just say, a transformation of sorts did take place in Sigmund's study one day, but I promise you darling, I left the same way I came in, temper and all."

And suddenly Myka was feeling sorry for the Father of Psychoanalysis.

"Alright, Helena, how did you get the watch? And how did you know it had power? And what possessed you to try and use it on Dr. Martin?"

"All valid questions, Myka. Well, Freud became increasingly agitated that the hypnosis was not working. We were at it for a long period of time this one day when I simply found the whole thing exhausting. I told him it wasn't going to succeed but he insisted that it had worked on others and should work on me. Poor fool," HG said affectionately.

"Anyway, I decided to lie down on the couch while he looked over his notes. He was frustrated. I was frustrated. Tempers were starting to flare," HG continued and then added when she saw the expression on Myka's face, - "yes; the very thing Charles sent me if for. Ha!"

"Anyway, he kept mumbling things about how it was my fault it didn't work and – and not to be complacent, I would say something back. Suddenly, we realized we were in a sort of verbal rhythm. He would say _watch_, I would say _time_. He would say _time_, I would say _trance_. He would say _trance_, I would say _influence._ He would say _influence_, I would say _seduce_. He said _seduce_, I said _sex_. He said _sex_…." And HG stopped herself almost lost in thought.

"He repeated my words and I responded until the two of us were caught up in a verbally induced fever of passion and raw emotions. We tore at each seeking a release for our frenzy there on his couch," Helena recalled.

Myka could see the red rising from her neck to her face as HG relived the moment. .

"You might say he gave me insight into the possible roots of my temper and I gave him 'free association'." HG stopped to look at Myka whose mouth hung open.

"Wow. You did it with Freud?" Myka inquired.

"I think you would call it 'foreplay', darling. I remember telling him that I had to leave because Charles was expecting me home at _'sex'_ instead of '_six' _and he went flying to his desk to write about it."

"Helena, was that the first recorded _Freudian slip_?" Myka asked amazed.

HG stopped to think about it and laughed. "You might be right, my dear."

"He became rather annoying after that. He was constantly sending letters asking me to return to 'treatment'. Charles had no idea of course and mistook the doctor's intentions. For me, it was over. Sigmund left for Vienna soon after that," HG said.

"And he gave you the watch?" Myka asked.

"Yes, to remember him by. He was so insistent that it worked, I thought it might possess some of his power still," she explained.

"OK – you're making me rethink all my psychology courses," Myka laughed. And why did you use it on Dr. Martin?" she asked trying to shake the image of Freud and HG on the iconic couch often depicted with Freud.

"Well, you seemed so unnerved by having to visit with her and I had very little time to think of something to relieve you of having to go through it. So I hoped that the watch might act as an artifact and have some power over her," her friend confessed.

"About halfway through our session, I decided to see if it had any influence. I simply handed it to her and started to suggest things. She immediately seemed to be following my instructions. When I asked if she understood, she said yes. I wasn't sure it was working until Claudia and Pete came out and they confirmed the things I had suggested," HG said with some pride in her voice.

"You suggested Pete read _War and Peace_?" Myka asked incredulously.

"I only suggested that he read a book. I never said which one," HG confirmed.

"Myka, how did you figure out what was going on?" HG finally asked.

"You do know I am a highly trained Secret Service Agent?" Myka asked her friend smiling.

"Well, when I came in to the office, I noticed that she seemed a little 'off'. I waited for her to start talking or ask some questions but she simple asked if I had any. I was a little taken aback. No, I told her because I really didn't. We sat in silence for a few minutes while she commented on the weather. We actually talked about that for a little while. You know, how unseasonably warm it's been. But she didn't seem bothered that we weren't getting to any topics. She was acting like we were two friends talking over coffee. It didn't make sense to me. Then I remembered that _you _had been the first one to see her and how Claudia and Pete mentioned odd topics. So I asked her if by any chance, did you say anything or give her anything? She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the watch. I took it and as soon as I did, she seemed to return to coherency. She acted like we had just started," Myka said.

Helena listened with great intent. "How did it go after that, Myka?"

Myka sat back in the chair and reflected. "You know, it actually went well. I was surprised that it seemed so different this time. But we started to talk about things and I felt relaxed. She's very good, Helena. I found her insights comforting," Myka revealed and HG saw the look on her face.

Myka glanced over at Helena whose own expression had changed and read it immediately as jealousy.

"Helena, I talked about us. I talked about how great it is to have you in my life and what good friends we are. That's all," Myka assured her.

"It was just nice to tell someone that," she continued slowly. Helena felt relieved for Myka.

"So, Helena, what happened when you went to see the doctor at her office?" Myka continued her questioning.

"Well, I wasn't sure if she still had the watch or if she was still in the trance, so I went to talk to her. She told me she didn't have the watch but just to make sure, I snapped my fingers at her – to lift the spell so to speak," HG said.

"And then you pick pocketed her?" Myka asked letting her know she saw her return the keys.

"Hmmm, you are very good, Agent Bering. You must be brilliant at your job," HG teased.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Agent Wells," Myka said laughing because she was already charmed by the friend who sought to protect her.

"Helena, I appreciate what you were trying to do today," Myka's tone turned more serious, "but you can't go around protecting me from things like uncomfortable situations." HG sensed the warning in that soft voice.

"You used an artifact – for personal gain and that is against so many rules, I can't begin to list them. And now I know about it," Myka thought out loud.

"I will go straight away to Artie," Helena said without hesitation because she understood the implications - but Myka wasn't sure the solution was that simple.

"Wait, Helena. Before you go marching off to what surely will be cause for Artie to go crazy, let's think this through," Myka suggested.

"No, I have to go to him," said HG–her mind made up – and she grabbed for the watch but Myka was too quick and snatched it first. Without her glove.

The two agents stared at one another. HG looked at Myka, waiting for some sign to appear on her face, or in her voice, or something. Myka held onto the artifact waiting to feel some effect, a tingling, wooziness, anything. But nothing happened.

"Helena, suggest something. Tell me to do something," Myka said hoping to invoke the trance.

"Myka, listen to me carefully. I want you to give me the watch now," HG tried in as calm a voice as she could muster.

But other than the usual feeling of wanting to comply with whatever Helena wanted, Myka felt nothing.

"Could it have been a one-time thing? Ah, maybe you used up its power? Maybe it only works under certain conditions? The doctor was more suggestive?" Myka's thoughts poured out.

"Or …," and Myka stopped and closed her eyes. "Helena, suppose it isn't an artifact?"

That thought tore at everything that had happened today.

"No, I saw it working," HG protested. "The doctor did just as I suggested with Claudia and Pete," she reminded Myka.

"We have to talk to them," Myka said and together they went to find their fellow agents.

They walked into the living room. There, back in its original place on the book shelf, was the book Pete had been reading. It still mystified Myka that even under a supposed influence; Pete would pick that particular book. It was a huge tome. Something didn't sit right with her. She picked the book up and opened it.

"Oh, no!" Myka cried out.

There in the carved out pages of the book was the remote control. Pete had often declared that - "he who had the remote control ruled the house". He and Claudia fought over it constantly. This took it to a whole new level. How ironic, Myka thought, that he unwittingly chose a book with the words that ownership of the damn remote could cause -war or peace.

For the two agents in the room, it was further suggestion that the watch was no artifact and it only looked as though Pete was following through on what HG had suggested to the doctor.

"Helena, if the watch really didn't work, do you think the doctor was just going along with this ruse with you?" Myka asked.

"To what end, darling?" HG asked wondering why someone would go along with anything like that.

"That is an excellent question," Myka said and then heard Artie's car drive up. "And one that I believe we're going to get answered very soon."

"Myka, listen to me. You have to leave. I will tell Artie everything. I do not want you to be implicated in any of this," HG pleaded but Myka could not deny that it was she who discovered the plot.

"No, Helena. We'll tell him together. I'm the senior agent and we'll face this as a team," Myka said, her training shining through as always.

For the second time that day, Helena felt pressed to come up with a plan to protect her dear friend in a short amount of time. And her choice would confirm the adage - _those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it_.

"Please forgive me, Myka," Helena said with great sincerity - just before using her knowledge of _kyusho jitsu_ and pressed down on two vital pressure points in Myka's neck and back and sent her into a deep sleep. She grabbed her dear friend as she slumped over and laid her down on the couch.

"Agent Wells!" Artie bellowed from the front hallway and suddenly HG appeared, closing the door behind her.

"Where is Myka?" he asked with impatience.

"She's taking a nap," Helena said truthfully and added, "… and won't be up for a while," which made Artie frown.

"I do have something to discuss with you though, if you have a minute?" Helena asked in her sweetest voice and led Artie into the office across the hall. She adeptly slipped his Tesla off of his belt in the back, just for precautionary measures.


	6. Let's Drink to That

**Chapter 6 Let's Drink to That **

Helena waited until Artie was safely seated behind the desk in the room before she took the chair in front of him.

"Artie, I have a confession of sorts," HG said knowing she better get this all out and soon. "I may have been a tad overzealous in my attempts to help Myka today with the psych evaluation."

"That seems like an oxymoron to me, Agent Wells. Care to elaborate?" Artie said holding back on whether or not he should worry and then remembered to whom he was speaking.

"I may have overstepped a boundary or two with the doctor today because I was trying to prevent Myka from having another uncomfortable encounter with her," HG spoke.

"Seems you '_may have'_ done a few things, but I'm still not sure what it is that you've actually done," her boss said.

"I attempted to use an artifact on the doctor," HG finally let out.

"You what?" Artie growled getting up from his chair. Helena moved back in hers appreciative of any distance she could keep between them.

"Let me explain, Artie, because as it turns out, it may not have actually been a real artifact," HG said trying to smooth his ruffled feathers.

"Oh, yes, please do, Agent Wells and don't skip over the part where you tell me where you got the supposed artifact and oh, yes, what it did or didn't do to the doctor," Artie instructed his words raspy.

"I used one of my own personal possessions and wasn't even sure it was an artifact until I tried it and it seemed to work so I believed it was an artifact but then when I came home today and retrieved it, well – now I'm not so sure," HG got out all in one breath.

Artie sat back down in the chair and pulled out a folder from his bag. HG didn't bother to ask what it was. "Continue, please Agent Wells," he said, '…because so far, you haven't cleared anything up for me."

"Well, I tried to suggest to the doctor how to handle the sessions with the other agents," HG confessed.

"And how did you do this?" he asked.

"I tried to hypnotize her with a watch," HG responded and now the whole thing sounded a lot worse when she said it out loud.

"Of course you did. She's a therapist, how else would you subdue her?" Artie asked sardonically. "So you think she was under a spell when she met with the other agents, is that what you're telling me?"

"Well, I would have thought so but now I'm not so sure because although the doctor acted as if she were in fact a bit hypnotized, I don't think the watch really is an artifact. Of course, it's possible it worked for a very short time?" HG rambled on because she still couldn't explain the doctor's actions.

"Oh I can't wait to get her reports, Agent Wells. Either way, I'm sure yours is going to be the stuff they make scary movies out of," he ranted and it was lost on HG. And then the dreaded question –

"Who else knows about this?" he asked.

"No one, sir," HG lied. 'The only person possibly affected was the doctor and she seems fine now."

"How do you know that?" Artie inquired.

"I stopped to see her at her office because I thought she was still in possession of the watch. But she wasn't. If fact, it was still here," HG tried to pull together.

"Agent Wells, before I read you the riot act, would you like to tell me in a sentence or two why you did this?" Artie asked because his head was beginning to spin.

"Artie, I simply wanted to protect Myka. I was under the impression that she found the psych evaluations distasteful and that the last one may have upset her and so I was trying to prevent that from happening again," HG said truthfully.

"You did this all for Myka? You didn't do it to prevent the doctor from finding out something about you, Agent Wells? Like, I don't know, you're insane perhaps?" he asked his tone definitely accusatory.

Helena got his air immediately and started to get up from her seat to protest. The very nerve of suggesting she did this for herself! '_Of course I did it for Myka, you blasted idiot' is_ what flashed through her mind but she didn't say it. She also sat back down.

"I did it for Myka, sir," is what she finally settled on.

"And no one knows about this but you," Artie tried again.

And for the second time, HG lied and nodded.

* * *

><p>There was no way of Helena to know that while she was making Artie wish he could go back to bed and start the whole day over, Claudia was busy trying to wake Myka up from one of the most restful slumbers she had in a long time. Unfortunately, she was not really sleeping and a premature arousal from her induced state was not easy and resulted in feeling the effects of what happened. Myka felt as if someone was dragging her from a blissful dream through a small pipe. Claudia had her by the shoulders and was shaking her gently but on the other side of this, Myka felt pummeled. She woke up with a start.<p>

"Myka, dude, are you OK? I'm sorry to disturb your nappy time, but Artie's here and he's in with HG. Alone."

Now Pete was in the room but he was busy looking for his book. Why wasn't it on the shelf where he'd left it? Myka grabbed her head, then her neck feeling the impact of HG's full throttle jab to the pressure points.

"What the hell hit me?" was what she asked until her memory caught up with her. Then she remembered.

"I'll kill her, I'm, I'm gonna kill her," she yelled and everyone in the room knew who she was talking about even if they didn't know why.

'Where is she?" Myka said getting up and trying to balance herself.

"She's in the office with Artie – alone," Claudia said concerned. "What did she do to you?"

"She, she …" Myka attempted to put words to her hand movements which clearly indicated to Claudia and Pete that HG had somehow hit her.

"She kyusho jitsu you?" Pete asked and both women looked at him quizzically.

"She hit your pressure points and knocked you out, Myka," Pete explained with a new found admiration for HG's skills until he saw the victim's expression.

"Yeah, effective but it hurts if you don't sleep it all off," he continued.

"I'm gonna find her and then I'm going to …..," Myka tried to indicate strangle but the movement hurt her neck.

"Did you guys see my book?" Pete asked having lost interest in the never ending saga.

"This one?" Claudia asked handing him the book.

"Yes, thanks," Pete said careful not to give up his secret.

"Help me find her so I can ….," Myka started and Claudia finished, "…..yeah, I know, strangle her. OK, come on, I'll help you." Claudia assisted Myka and they walked into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Behind the door, Artie was at a loss. In all the time he had been in charge of agents, no one pushed him to the limit the way HG Wells did. It confirmed what he wrote in her evaluation. He was losing patience with Mrs. Frederic talking about how brilliant HG was when all he saw was her devious plans and single mindedness to break so many rules, he was losing count. The last time they spoke about HG, Mrs. Frederic told Artie he could do whatever he saw fit, short of bronzing or termination of any kind.<p>

"Agent Wells, if I were to write up a report and list the rules you broke in just this one day, it would take me two days to write it. I am trying to keep in mind that your intentions were good and that perhaps Agent Bering appreciates what you did…..," Artie tried to say when the door flew open and there stood Myka, her eyes- two orbs of green fury.

"Helena G. Wells!" she yelled and HG bolted out of the chair. Now she was caught between Artie who she figured was already planning her demise and Myka who right about now looked capable of bringing it about.

"Agent Bering, please join us," Artie said because he could not imagine what Myka was upset about but he had a good guess. "We were just talking about you."

"Artie, I'm sorry to barge in on your meeting but I really need to speak to Helena," Myka said holding her neck.

"Darling, you should be sleeping. It's not time for …..," and HG stopped because she wanted to say _for it to subside_, but that wouldn't be good right now.

"Not time for what, Helena? For your karate chop to wear off?" Myka said holding HG in a locked stare.

"You hit her?" Artie said now assured HG never had any good intention in her actions today.

"I know this is a bit awkward," HG said and she really was revealing her own feeling because she wasn't sure where to move to in the room.

"Why did you do that?" Artie asked.

"Why? Because she wanted to tell you how she used an artifact on the doctor today and didn't want me to admit I knew it, too. When I wouldn't agree, she did what she always does," Myka said.

If would be of no comfort to HG that Myka, Claudia and Artie would say in unison, "_she did what she wanted_".

Pete rushed in at the tail end and HG was never happier to see him. It broke the tension if only for a moment.

"OK, HG, where's the remote?" he asked and Helena couldn't believe he was asking her where it was.

"How the bloody hell would I know?" she asked sounding harsher than was in her best interest.

"Seems everyone has some questions for our Agent Wells," Artie said, "and I have an idea how to cut through all the excuses."

Now Myka was concerned. She hadn't really thought through what it would mean for HG's one ally to reveal the truth in front of Artie. But she was so mad at her right now!

Artie donned a pair of purple gloves and the agents watched as he pulled out the water bottle from his briefcase. It was the bottle that Claudia had procured from the high school earlier that day. He had sent it out for testing but the bottle was still half full.

"Here you go, Agent Wells," he said placing the bottle down in front of her.

"Artie, what's that gonna do?" asked Pete.

"That, my dear Agent Lattimer, is the elixir that will help Ms. Wells answer any and all of our questions truthfully. And I do mean truthfully, HG."

"Oh wow – it tested positive as a truth serum!" Claudia concluded.

"You're going to make her drink this, Artie?" Myka asked concerned about the results. She didn't like the idea of HG being subjected to this. Suppose she told Artie what she really thought? HG without what little censorship there was? There was no way that could be a good thing Myka knew. Helena didn't think it was such a good idea either. She didn't like the idea of being under the influence of something that could only land her in more hot water than she was already in.

"Surely you don't believe you need to do this to get me to tell the truth, Artie?" she asked.

"You just lied to me twice – that I know of," he reminded her and HG remembered.

"Yes, but that was because I didn't want you to know Myka knew. She wanted to tell you but I insisted I tell you alone," HG tried.

"Drink up, Wells," was his reply.

Helena sat down in the chair and Myka and Claudia sat on the couch. Even Pete didn't feel comfortable with this but he did want to know where the damn remote was since it wasn't in the book.

Helena picked up the bottle and sipped the water from the "Fountain of Truth" bottling company.

"All of it, Agent Wells," Artie instructed and Helena took a deep breath before swallowing more, until it was gone.

Helena reflected on whether she felt any different.

"Are you comfortable, Agent Wells?" Artie asked.

"Not entirely," HG answered because that was the truth.

"Splendid. It's working already," Artie decided.


	7. HG Under the Influence

**Chapter 7 HG Under the Influence **

Myka didn't like what was going on. If she had to do it over, she would have controlled her impulses and taken care of this when she was alone with HG. Now, she was part of the flock surrounding her friend who was potentially under the influence of the 'to tell the truth' liquid from the bottle.

"Artie, maybe this wasn't such a good idea," she tried and her boss glared at her.

"And what is the alternative, Agent Bering? We ask her what's going on and _hope_ she tells us the truth?" Artie did have a valid point. She had lied twice already to him. Today. He turned his attention to HG.

"Did you act in the interest of Myka alone in what you did today?" he asked.

"Yes," HG answered because she was clear as to what her motivation was from the start.

"Did you think about how the doctor would feel if she realized or found out later you were using an artifact on her?" was his next inquiry.

"No, I didn't," she answered.

"Did you worry at all what would happen when I found out that you may have used an artifact?" was question number three.

"No, I didn't." HG confirmed.

"Are you sorry for what you did today, Agent Wells?"

Helena looked over at Myka. She had good intentions but she didn't execute them well and the look on Myka's face when she came in before told her how disappointed she was.

"Yes, sir, very," she said.

"Well, I'm done," Artie said and with that packed up his briefcase.

"You're done?" Myka asked both surprised and relieved.

"Wait, ask her where the remote is," Pete all but whined thinking this was the most important question.

"You do know I can hear you," HG said.

"Oh yeah, OK. Where is the remote, HG?" Pete now directed his question to her.

"I have no idea," she replied.

Pete quickly turned to Claudia who now wore the smirk of victory.

"You? How did you figure it out?" he asked defeated.

"How Pete? Uh, hello? _War and Peace_? Like there was a chance you wanted to read that!" Claudia responded in her own lingo.

"I'm good, I'm good. Let's hear it, I'm good," Claudia sang as she did her victory dance.

Pete failed to see the humor in it especially since he swore this was a fool proof plan. Plus, he has spent all morning carving out the pages.

"Yeah, well ….," but he couldn't think of a retort so he simply chased her out of the room promising to tickle her until she revealed where it was. Claudia left screaming afraid he would make good on his promise.

Artie stood there and shook his head. Should he be surprised at all at HG's behavior when the others were acting like this? All except Myka, of course. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks, Artie," she answered. "Are you finished with HG?" she asked and he knew what she meant.

"Done with Agent Wells? Myka, I don't think I'll ever be done with her. But I am finished for now. I'm sure we'll reconvene when I get the reports. In the meantime, I am going to schedule Agent Wells to spend some time in Section F 78," he said too quickly for Myka.

"Artie, please don't be too hard on her," Myka said grabbing his arm and walking outside with him.

"For what it's worth, Artie, I believe HG was really trying to protect me – in a screwed up, over the top, pure domination kind of way."

"Yeah, I know, Myka," he agreed when he was sure he was not within earshot of HG.

"But I can't let her go around doing everything the way she sees fit. She has to learn protocol or at the very least limit the number of rules she breaks in a day to the single digits!"

"Myka, please don't be too easy on her. I'm counting on you to have some influence over her during her 'transition' period," he said, mocking the last words. "She better transition in before I have a heart attack."

Myka smiled at him. "I intend to have a long talk with Helena right now about it," she assured him. "I might as well since she can't lie, right?"

Artie got a strange look on his face. "Myka, I never said the water came back positive. There's no artifact at work here. The teachers really were just fed up with having to placate the kids and parents. It's having no real effect on HG. She just doesn't know it," Artie said feeling the slightest bit triumphant for having pulled one over on her. He really was tired of hearing how brilliant she was.

"It's the _power _of suggestion," he said coming as close to a laugh as Artie could muster.

Myka thought back for a minute. It was Claudia who surmised the water was an artifact. She went back into the office where Helena had remained in the chair. She had every intention of having a very serious talk with HG about what she did. Although she appreciated HG's intention, she was assuming Myka couldn't take care of herself. Myka would have to set her straight about that.

* * *

><p>"Myka, I am so sorry, darling. I never envisioned it would end up like this," HG said as soon as Myka returned.<p>

"I know you didn't, Helena. But we need to talk about this," Myka signed and HG didn't like the sound of that. In fact, she never liked the sound of '_we need to talk about this_' from Myka because it always meant she was disappointed with something HG had done.

"I wanted to spare you the anxiety of talking to that woman. She was very good Myka and when I was in there, I decided I had to do something," HG confessed. "Actually, to be honest, I decided before I went in but I just didn't know just how I was going to do it."

"Helena, I appreciate what you were attempting to do but I can take care of myself. You can't get rid of every uncomfortable situation for me. Life isn't like that," Myka tried but now HG was next to her on the couch.

"Oh but I would try, Myka. You deserve to have someone look out for you, protect you," HG said with great feeling. She reached out to push a strand of hair behind Myka's ear.

She was moved by HG's words and by the sincerity that showed in those eyes. Myka wanted to fall into those pools of liquid approval. _Oh if she could be half as good as Helena believed her to be_.

Myka wanted to protest. She should have protested. She did not want to encourage Helena. But Helena was sitting so close to her now that her thoughts were getting less coherent.

"I may have planned this poorly, Myka but I did have good intentions," HG said moving in closer.

Myka was having trouble remembering all the things she wanted to tell HG. She was having trouble remembering to breathe right now.

"Does your neck hurt?" HG asked and that jogged Myka's memory about the pain and how she got it.

"Oh, yes, Agent Wells. Thank you for reminding me. You rendered me unconscious?" Myka asked feigning annoyance because she simply couldn't find any real anger at HG now.

"Guilty as charged," Helena all but pouted in her response. "But you wouldn't have felt the effects if Claudia hadn't woken you prematurely," HG said defensively.

"Well, Claudia wouldn't have done that if she weren't so concerned that you were in here alone with Artie," Myka said hopelessly getting off track.

'Ah, so she was trying to _protect _me?" HG said quick to make her point.

"Well, yes, I guess she was but she didn't do it with an artifact?" Myka attempted to clarify.

"No, she didn't. She invoked something even more powerful than an artifact. She acquired _Myka Bering_," HG said slowly near Myka's ear.

God, how that woman's words stripped Myka of any defenses. She loved how her name sounded coming off of HG's lips. She didn't feel powerful at all at the moment. In fact, she was pretty sure she could hear the sound of control shifting in Helena's direction.

"I know how to make you feel better," the Brit said with her usual air of confidence and got up and stood behind Myka. She slowly started to massage Myka's neck and Myka's protest was lost in the tingling sensation of Helena's touch.

"Hel, maybe you shouldn't …..," was Myka's weak attempt to object but that gentle yet firm kneading was doing its magic.

The aching in her neck was being replaced by an aching somewhere else deep inside Myka. Helena was squeezing her shoulders and back and there was something seductive about those fingers as they grazed lower. Myka could feel herself being pulled under the spell that was Helena - her accented words that filled Myka's head, her perfumed closeness and now this. How could touching be so gentle and so powerful at the same time?

"Artie suggested I not go easy on you," Myka said, head bent down to expose her neck so HG could access it.

"Hmm, was he suggesting you go hard on me?" Helena purred in Myka's ear and the instant blushing confirmed that Myka was embarrassed by HG's double entendre.

"No," Myka said laughing to release her nervousness. "He would like to think I have some influence with you."

"Oh but you do, darling. I've been under your spell since you first aimed a gun at me," HG cooed. _How she loved touching Myka and was grateful she was allowing it_.

Myka smiled at how easily Helena could turn around everything she said. "Is that you talking or the truth serum? Myka tested her theory.

"Oh, darling, please. I'm not sure what Artie's plan was but I am under no spell other than your presence," HG said.

"I thought you'd know," Myka said smiling.

"I knew that you'd think I knew," HG retorted.

"Why did you go along with it?" Myka asked out of curiosity.

"Oh I didn't want to push Artie any further just yet," HG said and Myka grabbed her hands over her shoulders. "And if he actually had a plan, I didn't want to spoil in front of everyone."

"Helena, that was very nice of you," Myka said because she knew what it took for HG not to give it right back to Artie.

"But you can't continue to push him. You have to get along with Artie," Myka said, kissing the top of HG's hand. "Will you try to do that for me?"

There was nothing that Myka could ask of Helena that she would not attempt to comply with.

"Dinner time," Pete called out in the hallway unsure of where everyone was. Myka sadly let go of Helena's hands and stood up.

"I do appreciate that in spite of all of this, you wanted to protect me, Helena." Myka said her eyes filled with the gratitude that comes easily when you know someone is doing something because they love you.

"Always, Myka," Helena said running her fingers along the younger woman's jaw.

The two women walked out of the room and headed toward the dining room.

"Myka, what is Section F 78?" Helena asked without hesitancy.

"Oh, Helena, I'm not sure exactly because I've never been there….," and Myka stopped not wanting to hurt HG's feelings by pointing that out.

"No, of course you haven't, darling," HG said smiling because she wasn't implying Myka might know from personal experience.

"We'll ask Claudia after dinner," Myka said and felt unsettled about it.

She didn't know exactly what it was because Artie only referred to it when he was really upset with them. Even on their worst day, Artie chose inventory as the most awful thing he could inflict on them. This threat seemed to be reserved for Helena. Myka was not going to enjoy dinner with this on her mind.


	8. Remote Possibilties

Thanks for all the comments and feedback. You guys are great to take the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 Remote Possibilities <strong>

Dinner passed with the usual antics; Pete still upset that he could not locate the remote and Claudia still gloating that she had it. HG was simply enjoying being with Myka and Leena was pleased everyone seemed happy enjoying the meal. She could tell Myka was troubled in spite of the good front she put on.

Claudia continued to tease Pete that he would never find the remote and as soon as she left, he went to search the other rooms. Myka offered to help Leena with the dishes and HG decided to read in the living room. She spent more time thinking about Myka than reading though. In particular, about what had just happened between them. There was no denying that she and Myka shared a connection and yet she could not be sure how Myka felt about all this. She already anticipated that Myka would move slowly even if she did have similar feelings. And yet, she worried. Getting Myka was not the issue. She sensed the power she had over her. Had she not just witnessed it before? Myka came back into that room saying '_we need to talk about this'_. Yet, Myka said very little once Helena started to touch her. In fact, HG was certain she had thrown Myka off track completely by doing so. No, the issue was much harder. The question was – was Helena good enough for Myka? Her heart filled with all that she felt for Myka while her head labored under those doubts. Helena simply could not imagine being without her dear friend and so she would have to do everything to become what Myka deserved.

Myka was quiet as she helped Leena with the plates and put the food away. Leena could sense the conflict in Myka's aura.

"Want to talk about it?" Leena asked.

"What? Oh, no, I'm OK" Myka responded immediately.

"Myka, you don't always have to be the strong one. It's ok to let others help," Leena cut to the chase.

Myka didn't know which thing to address first; that she really wasn't that strong or that she found it nearly impossible to accept help.

"Thanks, Leena. I'm really OK. I just want to help Helena acclimate to all of this," Myka said not really sure that covered half of what she was feeling.

"I'm sure you're doing just that, Myka. I can see the change in Helena's aura when you're around. She has very strong feelings for you," Leena confirmed. It didn't really follow what Myka had said but it addressed the issue Leena knew Myka was really struggling with.

HG's meditation was broken by the burst of Claudia coming into the room still cloaked in smugness from being the sole controller of the remote. Pete trailed behind doing is best imitation of not caring while his frustration built inside.

"It's not like there's anything on," he said and followed with, "…you can't hide it forever. Suppose Myka or HG wants to watch the game tonight?" he contradicted himself.

"Oh, I assure you, dear, I have no interest …" HG started but Pete quickly gave her the _slice across the neck_ verbal sign to stop.

"Although I was rather wondering how the …." HG attempted but lacked any knowledge of sports teams to finish.

Pete immediately saw the dilemma and tried to help HG by holding a dollar bill up to his eye in the worst example of charades ever.

Helena stared intently at him trying to decipher his code. "…how the _monetary, dollar"_, ….. she thought and then … "Bills, yes! How the Bills are doing?" she said triumphantly.

But the expression on Pete's face and Claudia's laughter confused her.

"That's was a great try, HG," Claudia said as she escaped upstairs.

"HG, the Bills are a football team! It's basketball on tonight. The Buckeyes?" Pete pointed out - like there was a chance the Time Traveler would appreciate the difference.

"Didn't you see the 'buck' near my 'eye'?" he asked half scolding her. He flopped into the easy chair defeated. Helena thought about his clues.

"Oh, I get it now," she finally said after piecing it together.

"Yeah, well a lot of good it does me now. No offense, HG." Pete murmured.

"None take, darling. Surely there is another way to access the machine?" HG asked now curious about the dilemma.

"Well, sure if you want to actually get up and press the buttons every time you want to switch the station," he whined.

'_There must be more to it that I'm not getting'_, Helena thought to herself.

"Perhaps I can build you your own device," Helena said with great enthusiasm because she saw no issue in doing so.

"Really? How could you do that?" Pete asked with hope in his voice.

"Well, if you explain to me how it works, I will go to my work area in the basement and produce one," she said with the utmost confidence.

"We must have an old one. Maybe you could modify it?" Pete said pulling Helena toward the basement. The game was ninety minutes away. Time was of the essence.

Myka returned from the kitchen after thanking Leena again for her concern but assuring her that she was ok – again. She was in the living room when she heard the voices rising from the basement. She opened the door and could here Pete talking about infrared lights and frequency codes.

"_Oh, God! What are they building_?" she panicked and went down to investigate. But as soon as she appeared, Pete stood in front of Helena to block her from sight.

"Hey, Myka. Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question, Pete," Myka replied standing on the stairs to give her a better view. But whatever HG had in her hands, Myka couldn't see.

"Oh, we're building.…" HG attempted to share but Pete cut her off.

"Ah, nothing to worry about here, Mykes. Just me and HG having a little bonding time, you know. That's all." He said unconvincingly. And the words didn't sit well with Myka.

"Suppose I want a little bonding time?" Myka asked the phrase sounding all wrong and then she begged God to erase that from their ears.

HG glided from behind her human block and smiled the wickedest smile Myka ever saw in her life. _She heard it. _

"I mean with you guys and all," Myka said making it worse.

"Well, we can't bond right now….," Pete said pointing to the three of them, "….because we all are busy," he said waving his finger between him and HG.

Myka was now embarrassed and rejected. It was only words but it reduced her to feeling like she was in middle school and not invited to sit with the cool kids. Her head tried to dissuade her from feeling this but her body followed her emotions and she stomped up the stairs very annoyed.

"What was that?" Pete asked truly confused.

"I better go see…" HG tried but Pete begged her.

"She'll be fine. Please just finish this," he said wholeheartedly and HG gave in.

She was close to finishing and thought an occupied Pete was a good thing. Several minutes and a few admonishing's not to touch anything - later, HG was done. She handed the remodeled remote to Pete.

"There you go, Mr. Lattimer. You should have complete reign of the television now, I dare say," HG smiled. "Try it," she instructed. And Pete went to leave.

"I mean from here," HG explained. Pete smiled and took the device and aimed in through the ceiling in the general direction of the living room. He pressed a button.

They could hear Claudia yelling, "Hey, who turned the channel?"

"You are freaking brilliant," Pete said with awe. And had he left it at that, it would have been just a nice exchange between them. But then he added, "That's why Artie has such a hard time with you."

"Pardon?" the inventor asked him.

Pete was so excited about the remote that he didn't pick up on HG's tone. He simply answered the question.

"Yeah, Mrs. Frederic is always telling him how '_bloody brilliant_' you are, " Pete said doing the worst British accent Helena ever heard.

"Oh bloody hell," Helena exclaimed.

"No, bloody brilliant," Pete repeated and laughed at his own joke but caught the look on HG's face. She wasn't laughing.

"Well, come on HG, we all know it's true. Although Myka is really smart and that doesn't seem to bother Artie but he likes her …..," and then even Pete sensed he was digging a hole he better get out of.

"Look, thanks so much for this. I owe you one," he said racing up the stairs, wielding his new toy like a light saber and making the channels flip on the TV.

"Stop it!" Claudia yelled.

Pete's statement was no surprise to Helena except the part about Mrs. Frederic always saying it to Artie. Surely that was an exaggeration. But how did Pete know anyway. It's not like he would be privy to those conversations. If it were true, it did give her a bit more insight into Artie and that was a lot more than she had before.

HG came upstairs and backed out of the way just in time as Claudia chased Pete, trying to get the new remote. She smiled at them as she made her way up the stairs to check on Myka.

* * *

><p>Myka had some time alone to reflect on what had happened. She was surprised at how much Pete's words to exclude her hurt. At that one moment, she felt anger, jealousy, hurt, embarrassment, and jealousy. '<em>How can I be jealous? Of what<em>?' she thought. '_Of Pete and Helena_? _That's ridiculous_,' she silently scolded herself. But the truth of the matter was, no matter how she tried to dismiss it, she was jealous. In those few moments, someone else had HG's attention and it made her angry. It wasn't logical and that is why Myka had such a hard time with it. But then since she met Helena, none of her feelings fit anymore.

Hadn't she told Artie just before he left that she was going to have a long talk with Helena and set her straight about what she did. And didn't she go so far as to announce to HG that '_we need to talk about this'?_ And then what happened? Helena touched her is what happened. Myka was animated with these thoughts, pacing around her room. She could not get a hold of her feelings and there was only one reason for that! And she was going to set her straight right now.

Myka marched towards her door on a mission to give HG a piece of her mind. She swung it open only to find the object of her angst standing there.

"Well, how fortuitous," HG said all smiles because she was so happy to see Myka.

"You! Get in here. I want to talk to you," Myka said her stern voice a mixture of anger and confusion.

It wasn't the greeting Helena had expected but she complied nonetheless. She came in and sat on the bed.

"You know, Helena. I had something very important to talk to you about before and you completely distracted me. You do that a lot and I'm not sure it isn't by design or if you know you're doing it ….," Myka ranted.

"Darling, I assure you it isn't always what I plan to do," HG attempted.

"Oh, so you do plan it sometimes? Well, not now. You will sit there and just listen, OK, because what I have to say is important," Myka said defensively. She didn't realize it at the moment but she was defending herself against her own feelings.

Helena could tell Myka was confused and didn't want to add to it so she sat there and nodded. "Ok, Myka," she said.

"Good. OK, Helena, today you took things in your own hands and I know it was to protect me but you can't do that. I am a highly trained agent and I took care of myself long before you got here and I can do it now, understand?" the younger agent said making herself lose her breath. HG nodded.

"And you can't just go around mixing me all up all the time. One minute you're protecting me and that was really sweet, when I think about it," Myka said her voice softening for a minute.

"But then when you don't like what I say, you karate chop me and render me unconscious!" her voice regaining an edge.

"Kyusho jitsu," Helena corrected her and then regretted it.

"Whatever," Myka snapped meaning HG was not getting the point.

"Myka, I don't ever mean to confuse you….," HG started but Myka cut her off.

"That's just it, Helena. You never mean to but you do," Myka said flatly. She had exhausted herself with the rant and sat on the bed.

Helena felt guilty for upsetting Myka but she wasn't sure what she could do. Myka hadn't exactly been clear.

"What can I do to make this better? Please tell me, Myka. I will do anything," HG pleaded.

Myka had no one to fight if Helena was cooperating. So it came back on herself. She looked over at the Brit and ached that she upset her. Myka was nothing if not logical but she couldn't seem to think herself out of this problem. How could she want the very thing that scared her the most? It didn't make sense to her.

Helena sat across from her uncertain of what to do. She knew Myka was conflicted so maybe she wanted Helena to take charge. Or maybe that would repel her? Or maybe…..," but her thoughts were blissfully interrupted when Myka grabbed her by the back of the head and kissed her. HG was both surprised and delighted. She savored the touch and feel of Myka and responded in kind but let Myka lead. When she broke the kiss, Helena allowed it in spite of her hunger for more.

Myka took a deep breath. She had let that happen when she momentarily stopped thinking and let her feelings take charge. Now her head was swirling but her heart was pounding with excitement.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Helena," Myka confessed. "I feel things for you I've never felt for anyone else in my life."

Now it was Helena's turn to feel her heart pound with sheer joy.

"Myka, I have the same feelings for you," HG said softly.

"I cannot go fast, Helena. I don't know where I am in all this. It's very confusing to me," Myka said now holding HG's hands.

"Darling there is no set pace for this. We will take it however you want. You will have all the time in the world to decide this, Myka, I promise you that," HG said.

Myka had been holding on to the thought of how awful it would be to disappoint Helena. Now HG had given her what she needed to let go of that thought for a while.

"Thank you, Helena," Myka said and Helena leaned in and hugged her. In that embrace, Myka felt all the things she longed for – loved, warm, protected and secure.

"Helena, we forgot to ask Claudia about ….," Myka said worried about what Artie last said.

"We will, darling. We will," HG said without a care because she was holding Myka.

* * *

><p>Artie sat in his office, exhausted by the day's events. He wanted nothing more than a hot cup of tea at home. He gathered his papers when the phone rang.<p>

"Hello?"

"Agent Nielsen?" the voice on the phone asked.

"Yes," Artie answered.

"Agent Nielsen, this is Doctor Martin. I've completed the reports. We need to talk."


	9. Doctor Martin's Reports

Thank you for the comments. You're guys are great to take the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 Doctor Martin's Reports <strong>

Instead of going directly home that night, Artie met with Dr. Martin at her office. He was not surprised to see Mrs. Frederic there as well. Artie was torn between highlighting how having HG on the team was a mistake and feeling guilty that he wasn't doing enough to keep her in line. Seriously though, what was he supposed to do? The woman was beyond reproach. Nothing he had done so far to curtail her had worked. They sat around a table where the therapist had her folders for each agent.

"I will start with Claudia Donovan. I spent very little time with her but I can tell you in that short span, I found her to be intelligent, articulate, extremely tech savvy and in many respects, mature for her age. She seems to enjoy her position with the Warehouse and feels close to the other agents. She is apprehensive about becoming an agent because of the college requirement but is open to exploring those options. She seems very well adjusted in my opinion given the short amount of time I had with her," Dr. Martin relayed.

'No surprise there," Artie said to Mrs. Frederic.

"Agent Lattimer," the doctor said as she opened his file. "I believe the last time I spoke to Pete I had some concerns about his ability to focus in session. There is nothing in his work file to suggest that has affected his performance. Once I found something that interested him in session, he was open and attentive. He is concerned about his social life but feels he is making strides to rectify that. He admitted not always being patient with how fast that is happening. He has adopted a big brother role it seems to me in the group. Would you say that's true, Agent Nielsen?" she asked.

Artie confirmed that everyone seemed to think of Pete that way.

"Good," the doctor said. "Please keep in mind that my time with Agents Lattimer and Donovan were only about a half hour each. There appeared to be no glaring issues. Since both agents seemed very apprehensive about the review, I let them dictate the time. Of course, if you think there is anything that I need to follow up with, I will be happy to do so."

Artie could not think of anything and Mrs. Frederic agreed.

"Agent Bering," the doctor said and opened the next file. "I was very impressed with Myka as I always am. But I must say, this time Myka seemed to be more relaxed and open in the session. I remembered last time I met with her, a great apprehension about the whole process. But she seemed more at ease once I allowed the silence to settle in."

"What does that mean?" Artie asked.

"Well, with some agents, I sit and wait for them to set the agenda. I knew within a few minutes what Claudia and Pete wanted to discuss. But with Agent Bering, I wanted her to direct our conversation. I didn't talk about anything in particular for a while and only commented on superfluous topics like the weather. But Myka became impatient with this and that was a sign that she had other things on her mind."

"Yeah, I bet I know what it was," Artie said disgusted but Mrs. Frederic shot him a look. The therapist was intrigued by his comment.

"Care to take a guess, Agent Nielsen?" she said.

"HG Wells," he replied without looking at his boss.

"Well, yes to a certain degree. Please keep in mind that I cannot tell you the specifics of any one session and can only tell you content that I feel is relevant to their jobs at the Warehouse. But yes, Agent Bering had a lot to say about Agent Wells."

"Don't we all," Artie grumbled and it wasn't lost on the doctor.

"Arthur, please," Mrs. Frederic said calmly because the night was young.

"Yes, well, Agent Bering as we all know is a very serious minded person. She takes her position and responsibilities very seriously. I get the sense that there is a consensus coming from the top down that Myka is in charge to a degree of Agent Wells' transition?" she asked.

"Yes, we have asked Myka to oversee this on a day to day basis. Agent Bering was the first one to encounter Agent Wells when she expressed an interest in returning to the Warehouse. It was in part due to Agent Bering's report that the Regents reinstated her," Mrs. F confirmed and the statement caused Artie to groan out loud.

"We believe Myka has the right experience, skills and temperament to work alongside HG. And Agent Wells seems to respect and be very fond of Myka," Mrs. Frederic concluded.

"Yes, of course she is. Who isn't fond of Agent Bering?" Artie interjected and Dr. Martin took note of his choice of words.

"But what does Agent Bering get out of the relationship?" Artie snapped and now he had both women's full attention.

"Agent Wells does whatever she damn well pleases and we all know it," Artie couldn't hold back any more.

"If it is any consolation to you, Agent Nielsen, Myka expressed many positive things about working with Agent Wells," the therapist volunteered and Artie felt zero consolation.

"Let me ask you, Dr. Martin," Mrs. Frederic said, "Do you believe that there is a burden on Agent Bering because of what we have asked of her?"

"Any real burden that Myka feels is self-induced, in my opinion. In some respects, they are polar opposites, " the doctor tried and was interrupted hastily by Artie again.

"Yes, one of them is a kind, sweet human being and the other is a manipulative, self-centered…." But he was cut off by Mrs. F.

"Arthur. Stop this right now. We all know how you feel about this arrangement. I would like to hear what the doctor has to say if that's alright with you?" the sage said sternly.

Artie was deterred but not embarrassed. He didn't care if the world knew how he felt about Helena G. Wells. What he didn't know at the moment was that he was making his feelings about Myka very clear as well.

"Agent Nielsen, I understand your concerns. But we need to look at how Myka feels about this as well. Now, as I was saying," the younger woman said with patience, "… Agent Wells is an accomplished individual in many realms. She has a very strong ego and tremendous self-confidence. Whether or not you agree with that, Agent Nielsen," she said when he rolled his eyes, "…is for another discussion. But for Myka, it can be intimidating. And this is what burden Myka struggles with. I do not believe for a minute Agent Wells ever tries to intimidate Agent Bering, but rather, Myka brings that upon herself. This speaks to Myka's self-confidence, not Helena's."

"Are we hurting Agent Bering in the process of helping HG?" Mrs. Frederic asked.

"No, I don't believe so. I think it is exposing Myka's vulnerabilities the way it would in any of us. I must admit, that I too, found Agent Wells formidable. But they have a connection as agents and friends that I believe will help accomplish what you have set out for both of them," she said.

Artie could not help but shake his head. How was it that whenever anyone talked about HG, it was all roses?

"By the end of my time with Agent Bering, I had the sense that she is comfortable with the arrangement. Artie, it might help if you were to reinforce with Myka that she is doing a good job. She seeks approval, especially from authority figures that she has a lot of respect for, such as you," the PhD suggested and for the first time that night, Artie's face relaxed.

"Agent Wells," the doctor said taking out her file.

"Here we go," Artie said.

"I would like to put out there first and foremost that I am not entirely sure I handled the session with Agent Wells the right way," the doctor said honestly.

"I am assuming by now that we all know Helena found it necessary to take control of the session from the beginning to the end. It is not uncommon for agents to want to do this. They are used to being in control of the interviews by the very nature of their jobs. But Agent Wells seemed driven by something beyond her own comfort. It would take a little while for me to figure out what her motivation was and I must say I was surprised by the lengths to which she was willing to go."

"_Now we get to the good stuff_," Artie thought and his body language confirmed his sudden interest.

"I read her history and so I was aware that she assertive bordering on manipulative, self-confident bordering on arrogant, egotistical bordering on narcissistic," the doctor said bluntly and suddenly Artie decided he liked this woman a lot.

"But once I understood what she was doing, I must admit, it gave me greater insight into that brilliant mind." And suddenly Artie wasn't so fond of the doctor. There it was again – _brilliant_.

"Agent Wells' attempt to hypnotize me told me how far she was willing to go to protect, what she perceived to be a grave threat to Agent Bering. I went along with it because quite frankly, I was intrigued by it. I've had patients try to control a session but never like that!" she said with a mixture of awe and concern.

"Doesn't this speak to some personality disorder, doc?" Artie asked hopeful there was a medical term to back up his suspicions. The doctor saw through it and laughed.

"No, Agent Nielsen, I can assure you that in my opinion, Agent Wells is not suffering from a personality disorder," she said sympathetically.

"What is your opinion about her transition?" Mrs. Frederic asked.

"I believe Agent Wells is coming along and will do best with continued supervision. She's acclimating herself to a new world and we can't lose sight of that. I believe it is with Agent Bering's support and guidance that she will do best. That said, I do suggest that we follow up with Agent Bering closely to make sure she is handling the arrangement well."

"So that's it? Everyone is hunky dory? We let HG do as she pleases?" Artie complained again.

"No, Agent Nielsen. I feel that the session I had with Helena was limited at best. I would like to see her again. While I admire her wanting to protect her fellow agent, I believe it would do her some good to have a place where there are boundaries and someone to help her deal with them," the doctor said.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Artie said because he liked the sound of _boundary_.

"I would like to suggest that we all meet with Agent Wells in the morning to advise her of this. I believe a united front is the best approach," the doctor suggested and they all agreed.

"But after that, she's going to Section F 78," he said.

"Oh, Arthur! Do you think that is really necessary?" Mrs. Frederic questioned. The doctor had no idea what he was talking about.

"Am I to assume you believe it necessary to give Agent Wells an appropriate consequence for her action?" she asked.

"Action? Doc, after she attempted to put you under her spell, she rendered Myka unconscious by using some jujitsu on her. She lied to me when I asked her if she was the only one who knew about it. I just spent hours writing up all her transgression just from today. She is impulsive, contradictory, defiant, and smug while she's doing it. You just said she'd do best in a structured environment and I intend to give her that," he ranted losing his voice.

Mrs. Frederic worried about Artie. She found it rare to ever have a conversation with him about Helena that he his blood pressure didn't shoot up.

They adjourned the meeting and each went home with thoughts about tomorrow's meeting. Artie hoped they would get through to HG but he wasn't optimistic. He did want to see the expression on her face when the doctor informed her she had to redo her session without any artifacts. That was the thought he fell asleep with.

* * *

><p>Back at the B&amp;B, Myka was in Claudia's room with Pete as she accessed the Warehouse database for information on F 78. Nothing appeared. Not in the inventory, achieves, Escher vault, dark vault listing, categories, codes or any listing. Whatever it was, Artie kept it well hidden. They all jumped when Myka's Farnsworth went off. It was Artie, telling Myka to let HG know she had to meet with him, the doctor and Mrs. Frederic tomorrow morning.<p>

"Oh, that's not good," Pete said expressing all their thoughts.

Myka didn't tell HG. She was already asleep and Myka saw no point in disturbing her. Myka, Pete and Claudia went their separate ways, each planning to assist their sleeping partner.


	10. Get Your Game On, Doc

**Chapter 10 Get Your Game on, Doctor. **

Myka did not sleep well at all. She kept thinking of Helena in the same room as Artie, the psychologist and Mrs. Frederic and could not come up with one scenario that worked in HG's favor. She dressed and got ready to see her friend. A pep talk might help. By the time Myka emerged from her room, there was HG in the hallway with Claudia and Pete.

"Good morning, darling," HG said in the sweetest voice because it was indeed the sight of Myka that elated her.

Myka smiled back and took in what was doing on. Pete was insisting that HG put on a gray vest over her blue blouse. "_How sweet_," Myka thought that Pete would want to help HG look her best even though it was odd. Pete was rushing them all downstairs when they heard Artie's car pull up.

Claudia now turned to HG. "Here, put this on," she insisted with urgency. And with that, she placed a bracelet on HG's wrist.

Myka started to think they were up to something and was certain when she heard HG reply "Oh, la-di-da, la-di-da'. Myka had never heard that phrase come out of HG's mouth. Now Leena called them and they practically pushed HG into the dining room. When they came back out sans HG, Myka just looked at them.

"What are you three up to?" she asked just before Artie and Mrs. Frederic entered the front door.

Mrs. Frederic looked at them strangely as soon as she saw them. "Claudia! Pete! Leena! You are not to do anything to Agent Wells, do you hear me?" she said sternly before going into the office.

Myka looked at her friends who then ran back into the dining room and she followed.

"HG, spit it out. No, no, spit it out," Leena was saying to HG with insistence as she grabbed her jaw, not allowing her to swallow. Myka looked down and there in front of HG was her usual cup of tea and a piece of pie with a mouthful missing.

"Leena, what are you doing?" Myka asked completely confused. But her attention was drawn now to Pete who was unbuttoning the vest and Claudia was unraveling the hemp bracelet she had placed on her wrist just moments ago. HG looked up at Myka with pleading eyes without saying a word.

"Spit it out, Helena. It's OK," Myka said because she had pieced it all together.

In a very unladylike fashion, HG spilled the contents of her mouth into the napkin Leena held.

"Bloody hell, what are you doing to me?" HG yelled confused by the commotion

"It's OK, HG. They were only trying to help - I think," Myka said and the each of them broke eye contact with her out of guilt.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"I got a bracelet with from the Salem witches section with a cat on it so that HG would be able to …..uh…. like you know….. not talk so much?" Claudia was the first to speak.

"A 'c_at has your tongue' _artifact?" Myka asked incredulously.

"Yeah, within minutes of getting in there she would not have been able to speak. I know it was extreme but I couldn't find anything that would limit her speech," Claudia said apologetically.

"Pete?" Myka asked.

"The vest from _Annie Hall_. IT would have made her ditzy which I thought was better than her usual Attila the Hun self," Pete said moving out of HG's way in case she got the connection.

She didn't but now Myka understood the '_la-di-da'_ expression as a line from the movie. Yeah, Artie would have loved that.

Myka turned to Leena, who had produced the strangest scene this morning. "Humble pie," Leena said sheepishly.

"You fed me humble pie?" Helena said disbelievingly.

Myka had to smile at that one. Crazy as it all was, she could understand how Leena would come up with that.

"It's ok, Helena. They were just …" Myka started to say but HG interjected, "…trying to _protect_ me?"

Pete, Claudia and Leena all agreed audibly, all grateful not to incur HG's wrath if their plan backfired but it was Myka who got the real meaning of HG's message. Myka pulled HG aside as the others scattered unsure of how Mrs. Frederic knew but grateful they had undone their good deeds.

"Helena, I wish I could be in there with you," Myka said softly. "Just….," and then she hesitated. "Be yourself. " It may not have been the best advice perhaps but it was what Myka went with.

"Darling, I simply don't know how to be anyone else," she said and made Myka smile and then asked, "Myka, what is ditzy?"

"Agent Wells?" Mrs. Frederic said and Helena followed her into the office for the meeting.

Myka's stomach immediately started to hurt. She met up with the three housemates in the hallway.

"What were you three thinking?" Myka asked as the door closed. Her friends all started to defend themselves together until Myka shush them.

"Claudia?" Myka asked. "Well, I thought it could only help if maybe HG couldn't talk in the meeting so I got some hemp from the Salem witch trials," she explained.

"Pete?" she said next. "I got the vest last night. It was the only thing I could think of. Hey, ditzy is better than not being able to speak at all," he said defensively.

Leena was last. "Well, at least mine would have left her with speech and intelligence - just a little modest, that's all," Leena offered.

Myka had to smile that they each were trying so hard to help their fellow agent and friend. That was very comforting to Myka. Now she hoped Mrs. Frederic wouldn't share that with Artie.

Inside, Helena sat on the couch with Mrs. Frederic across from Artie and Dr. Martin who sat in the chairs.

"Agent Wells, I wanted to have this meeting today because I owe you an apology," Dr. Martin said.

"I misled you the other day when I allowed you to believe that your watch was in fact an artifact with some power. And also for denying having seen it when you came to my office," the doctor said putting all her cards on the table.

Helena was glad to have the mystery solved as to whether or not the object ever had any power but this meant that she had attempted to put something over on Helena and her superiors knew it. If she had told her right then and there in the session that it didn't work, HG would have respected her. Now she felt the doctor might see her as someone who could be duped and there was no way in hell Helena was going to let that slide. Mrs. Frederic sensed the anger rising in HG.

"Agent Wells, you encouraged this by attempting to use an artifact which is a clear violation of the rules. You do know that, yes?" she asked calmly bringing HG back from the singular thought of payback in her head.

"Yes, I do," Helena said.

"Helena, we know that what you did was in an effort to protect your fellow agent and that is why I allowed it to play out because I was most interested in finding out what you were hoping to gain. Even though Mrs. Frederic and Agent Nielsen have taken issue with your choice of method, I have indicated to them that your intention to protect Agent Bering speaks well of your relationship," the therapist explained.

HG should have felt some satisfaction that her motive was being confirmed as honorable. The doctor admitted her part, Artie was fully aware of it and was still breathing and Mrs. Frederic knew and HG was still breathing. It should have been a good moment for HG but it was not. She could not let go of the fact that the doctor thought she had the upper hand. She had allowed Artie to think he did with the water yesterday so she had reached her limit of being charitable. She had believed the doctor when she played along and when she told her she had never seen the watch. HG had been lied to and the proverbial shoe on the other foot was not a good fit for her. She was livid.

"As a result of what we both did yesterday, Helena, I feel it would be in your best interest to do the review session with me again today. We'll start from scratch…" the therapist was explaining.

"Are you bloody mad?" Helena yelled from her seat and all Artie could do was sit back and smile.

"There is no bloody way in hell I am repeating the session because you decided to waste our time and play along with me," HG stated not caring that she was sitting with her immediate bosses.

"Oh, I don't think it was a waste of time at all, Agent Wells. In fact, I think I gained tremendous insight," the doctor replied only slightly surprised by HG's response. She was surprised she did it in front of Mrs. Frederic.

Mrs. Frederic took a moment to collect her thoughts. "Helena, I think it would be a good idea for you to spend a little more time today with the doctor. You're missing the issue here, dear. Although we appreciate that you wanted to protect one of your fellow agents…..," and HG cut her off.

"Myka," she said and Mrs. F pulled back to stare at her impolite subordinate.

"Yes, we all know it was Myka," the erudite woman reprimanded her.

"Agent Wells, although we understand your motive, I will not have my agents being insubordinate and losing their tempers when things are not going their way," she chided her and Artie could not have planned it better himself. _Yes, finally_.

HG pulled herself together. "You are right, Mrs. Frederic. I apologize," HG said convincingly because she realized her issue was not with her bosses. It was with this young professional who sat across with her. And truth be told, she did want to be alone with the good doctor. Mrs. Frederic sensed the discord and placed her hand on Helena's knee.

"Helena, you're not out of the woods yet. You have a lot more to learn and we are willing to help you, give you what assistance you need. I believe Agent Nielsen has been more than patient with you but you must help yourself here. You will be of no service to your fellow agents if you continue to be undisciplined in your approach to everything," Mrs. Frederic said with a mixture of maternal concern and firmness.

Artie stopped smiling. He wasn't enjoying HG being admonished now that Mrs. Frederic had acknowledged that he was trying to help her. It reminded him that ultimately he was responsible for Agent Wells.

"If I have to do this session, I can only do it my way, " HG said with all honesty and Mrs. Frederic looked over at the doctor as if to ask – '_are you sure you're up for this_?". The experienced woman knew what she was asking and nodded her agreement to Helena's demand.

"Then we will leave you in the doctor's good hands," Mrs. Frederic said and she and Artie got up to leave. Helena also got up and walked them to the door which almost everyone mistook for politeness.

"Helena?" Mrs. Frederic said indicating that she wanted HG to be good. The author only clenched her jaw in response and when her two bosses were safely outside the door, she slammed it shut loudly, turning on her heels to stare at the object of her irritation.

"Let's get started, shall we doctor?" Helena all but snarled.


	11. Helena's Session

Thank you so much for the comments. A bit of a turn with this chapter - so if you die hard Myka/HG fans don't like it - I will rewrite it.

Tried to keep it real without compromising all the things we love about HG.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 Helena's Session <strong>

Myka heard the door slam and immediately went out to the hallway. She looked at Artie and Mrs. Frederic.

"What do we do?" she asked them anxiously.

"It is not up to us right now, Agent Bering. It is up to Helena," Mrs. Frederic said.

"But I can't just let her ….," and Myka stopped because she didn't want Artie to hear her admit that she was worried Helena would be exactly what he thought of her.

The Warehouse's Keeper knew what Myka meant and took her by the shoulder. "Myka, we all want Agent Wells to do well here. No one has demonstrated that more than you. But we cannot do for Helena what she won't do for herself," the wise woman said gently to Myka.

"No, please don't let anything happen to her, "Myka pleaded because she didn't like the sound of HG being in charge of how this went.

"We will support her as best we can, Myka. You know that," Mrs. Frederic said to her. "Now, try and relax. Helena is in good hands."

Even Artie was concerned about the door slamming and the look on Helena's face. Leena had never seen such a dark aura before and shared that with him.

"Let's just hope Agent Wells doesn't lose it all together in there. I mean, it's a review session for God's sake. Only she could turn it into something worse," he said.

* * *

><p>The doctor was not surprised by Helena's demeanor. She had been watching her carefully since they started that morning and she knew HG would not like the idea that she had gone along with the ruse. She knew that control was a core issue for Helena and if she thought she didn't have it, she would act accordingly. But she had to use what little time she had to help the agent face the real reasons she protected Myka.<p>

Dr. Martin had never been with a patient before who had tried to actually control not just the session but the doctor herself. She was intrigued and used her best judgment in dealing with it. She had gone immediately to her superiors and told them what happened. She offered to recuse herself from working with the Warehouse Agent if they recommended it. But they talked to Mrs. Frederic and together decided that Dr. Martin had the skills and personality that could best help HG.

"Do you often lie to your patients, Doctor?" HG asked getting right to the point.

"No, in fact, I make it a practice to be very honest. But you were attempting to set something in motion, Helena, and I wanted to see it play out because I decided you wouldn't have done it unless it was very important to you," the younger woman said.

"I would have preferred you told me from the start it wasn't working or even at your office. I would have respected that," HG said.

"Yes, you're right. I apologize for both indiscretions on my part. I was caught off guard when you came to my office. Not an excuse mind you," the doctor again said.

"Oh, I know that, darling," HG said as if setting up the stage.

"So what exactly is it that you wish to accomplish by having me here now," HG said and the doctor could hear the strain in her voice.

"Helena, I know you're angry with me. But I allowed the charade to go one because of what you were trying to achieve. I could tell by the very lengths you were willing to go that your commitment to protecting Agent Bering was very sincere," the therapist said.

"Yes, I believe we've established that fact," HG said curtly because the repetition was annoying her.

"What was the worst case scenario if Myka came in here, Helena, without your protection?" she asked.

HG hadn't planned on answering any questions. In fact, her plan only included the equivalent of coming back into the session, chewing this woman up and spitting her out. But now she was asking about Myka.

"You would get her to talk about things she didn't wish to talk about." HG said.

"You know Myka very well. Do you think that's a real possibility, Helena? That I could _make_ her talk about things she didn't wish to?" the doctor attempted to point out Myka's own strength.

But it made HG question whether or not Myka could be made to do something. Helena thought back to the day before. Had she done that very thing to Myka by over powering her senses? On the other hand, if Myka was that strong, was it possible she didn't need HG's protection at all?

"Are you suggesting that Myka does not need me to protect her from the likes of you?" HG said the anger rising again.

"Why do you need to protect her, Helena?" the woman asked undaunted by the sight in front of her.

"She needs it! Myka is strong but she's too trusting. She would allow someone like you to get close, to confuse her. She would go along with what you suggest because she trusts you, maybe looks up to you. I would not allow that to happen. You would not get near Myka if I were here and perceived you as a threat. I would take you apart before the thought to hurt her formed in that half-witted brain of yours. There would be nothing left by the time I was through with you," Helena yelled at the doctor, rising up from her chair, unaware of her own projection in those statements.

* * *

><p>Outside the door, Mrs. Frederic paced in the hallway. She had insisted Artie go to the kitchen, the farthest place from the office. Myka sat on the couch, staring blankly at the nature documentary, not really taking it in. But the drone of the announcer saying "…<em>when the jaguar kills its prey, it uses its exceptionally strong jaw to pierce the skull of its victim and delivers a fatal blow to the brain. Their jaws are so powerfu<em>l… " and the image of the cat crushing its victim's head was too much for Myka.

"Mrs. Frederic!" she screamed because she feared this was what was going on in that room. No way would Artie understand if Helena actually killed the psychologist.

"Please, Mrs. Frederic, please let me go in there?" Myka said frantically because she could see now that even the Sage was concerned.

* * *

><p>"Do you wish to intimidate me, Helena?" the doctor asked calmly.<p>

"What I wish to do to you isn't the kind of thing a lady talks about," the Victorian said trying to regain her composure.

"What will you gain by threatening me?" she pushed.

"You will think twice about how you treat Myka," HG said.

"But I met with Myka. She seemed comfortable to me. Did _you_ perceive something different when she left here?" the woman asked and HG had to think about that.

"Did Myka comment on the session to you at all?" she pushed further.

"Yes," HG said but more to let the doctor know that of course Myka came to her.

"Was she upset?" the doctor asked.

"No," HG said because she remembered Myka saying that it had, in fact, gone well.

"Why the need to protect her, Helena? If not from me, from whom then, Helena?"

"I need to protect her!" HG yelled now getting just a little confused by the doctor's line of questioning. _Why didn't she just tear this woman apart and be done with it_?

"She's too kind, she's too innocent. She needs my protection!" Helena yelled, her voice filled with emotion. "Why can't you see that?"

"She's a highly trained Secret Service Agent, Helena and you know that. She's a decorated agent. She can take care of herself. She's not ..….," and Helena waited for her to say it, promising that if she did she would do something.

"..._Christina_," the doctor said, and the name dropped like a large weight on Helena knocking her back in the chair.

Helena's breathing, already taxed, deepened as if she were out of breath. If the doctor's approach was to get to the heart of the matter by ripping the band aid off in one fell swoop, she had accomplished it.

"What are you doing? How dare you insinuate that I do not know the difference between Myka and my own daughter," the wounded Brit asked, her chest hurting from the pounding the doctor's words had just evoked.

"Helena, you are a Warehouse Agent. Your desire to protect your fellow agent is admirable and important to Myka and to your job. But you need to be able to distinguish between real threats and those that you might project," the woman shared aware that she was giving HG a lot to consider.

HG had no way to know it, but the doctor had been given clear directives by Mrs. Frederic and the Regents. She was to decide if Helena would do her job to the best of her ability and think clearly in any situation, even if her partner were in danger.

Helena sat back in the chair, trying desperately to think. If her ultimate goal was to protect Myka, then she had to at least consider what the psychologist was proposing. Internally, doors on Helena's past were shutting down around the things that made her most vulnerable. Closing off from her emotions was what HG did with aplomb. Within in a couple of minutes, the process was complete and Helena's emotions were – on some level – back in check. She glared at the therapist so hard that for the first time, the woman worried. _Had she pushed her too far_?

"Helena, you may not believe this right now, but I do want to help you," she offered. "I would be remiss if I didn't address some of the things unique to your situation."

"Consider them addressed," the unwilling patient replied.

"I will consider them noted if you will at least think about what we've discussed here," the doctor offered.

"I will think about what you have suggested here only because it affects Myka. If her name were not in your sentence, I would not be listening to you at all," Helena snarled because the doctor had succeeded in making her feel vulnerable.

The therapist considered apologizing for pushing HG so hard but knew she would see this as a sign of weakness and now was not the time to appear vulnerable.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Frederic sensed a shift inside the room and took a deep breath. Myka saw the change in her. "Is everything OK in there? Is Helena OK?" she asked hoping she knew what was doing on.<p>

"Yes, I believe they are past the worst of it, at least for today," her boss said and Myka didn't even question what that meant. She just wanted to see Helena.

"I'm going in there now, Myka. Wait for Agent Wells out here. I would imagine this has been very trying for her and she will need you when she comes out," and with that, Mrs. Frederic entered the room as if summoned. Helena turned quickly to see who was coming in.

* * *

><p>In all her years in working with agents, Mrs. Frederic had never seen anyone like Helena. She possessed a fierceness that was unlike anything she had encountered. And she knew that Helena wielded it like a whip. The question was could Helena control it, use it for good or would she use it only to achieve her own goals. She wasn't concerned about her losing her temper, in spite of how it irked Artie to no end. She was worried about losing Helena to rage.<p>

Mrs. Frederic sat across from Helena. The tenseness in the room was palpable.

"Helena, I hope you know that everything that has gone on in this session has been in an effort to help you. We had to be sure that in your capacity as a Warehouse Agent - you can deal with your vulnerabilities and recognize your weaknesses. Granted they are few, Agent Wells," and she said this in all honesty.

"Then is sounds to me as if all of this was in an effort to help _you_," HG shot back unable to control herself.

It was not a good start. She sat there still, jaw clenched until she was sure there weren't more surprises.

"My concern for you is the big picture, Agent Wells. You will have to deal with Artie on a day to day basis if you choose to break rules. But I want to make sure that when you are in the field, you are the best agent you can be," she said.

The temptation to lash out at even her superior was building in Helena. Had her boss sanctioned the stripping of her own defenses? Had she given this woman permission to push her to the edge? Mrs. Frederic detected the fight going on inside her agent and waited. The outcome would determine whether Helena was ready or not.

* * *

><p>Myka sat on the bottom steps of the staircase outside the office, holding her stomach from the pain. What the hell was going on in there? "<em>Please Helena; please don't do anything that will make them take you away. I could not take it if you weren't here. I simply could not stand to lose you<em>," Myka cried silently to herself. "_Please, Helena_."

* * *

><p>Whether Mrs. Frederic acted as a conduit for that message to reach Helena or if the message reached her on its own, one thing was certain. Myka's pleas filled Helena's head as if she were next to her whispering them.<p>

HG sat there weighing the options – allow her anger to rise and regain control over the room or deal with the truth. The doctor's questions may have confused her but she knew what the truth was – she had known it all along. For Helena, Myka was the truth and she would do anything for her. HG looked at the two women who were waiting for her to say or do something.

"I take responsibility, Dr. Martin for causing this all to happen in the first place. My desire to help Agent Bering was shortsighted because, as it turned out, she did not really need my help," she started and the words hurt.

"Mrs. Frederic, I apologize to you and the Doctor for causing you to doubt my abilities as an Agent of the Warehouse. I accept whatever consequence you deem appropriate," she said with genuineness.

Mrs. Frederic could tell that Helena had come to this on her own and meant every word.

"Helena, we did not do this to uncover yet another reason to reprimand you." Mrs. Frederic said.

And then she reflected and added, "You know, a very wise person once said, "_You have learned something. That always feels at first as if you had lost something_," and the therapist smiled that Mrs. Frederic would quote the author to herself.

"This may feel as if we took something away Helena, but all in an effort to help you gain something. And I think you've done that," Mrs. Frederic stated.

HG rose from the chair, shook hands with the doctor and Mrs. Frederic.

"Helena, if you ever want to talk about anything, I hope you know my door is always open," the psychologist said genuinely.

"Thank you," Helena replied.

* * *

><p>Myka jumped from the steps when the door opened. The sight of Helena caused emotions to rush to every corner of her mind, body and soul.<p>

"Helena!" she said and grabbed the woman to her. "Are you OK? Is everything OK? Are you alright?"

Helena leaned into Myka's clutches, exhausted by the experience.

"Yes, Myka, I am OK. I am so glad you're here."

"All this over the misuse of an artifact? Really? Did they do anything? Helena, did she upset you? Because if she upset you…" Now Myka was losing it.

She was so happy to have HG back where she could touch her that now the anger she had been holding at bay, surged.

"No, Myka, I'm really OK," HG assured her and smiled at Myka for being so protective of her.

* * *

><p>Inside the room, Mrs. Frederic shook her head. "We have our work cut out for us with those two, Doctor," she said but the doctor had no way of knowing what she really meant.<p>

* * *

><p>F 78 - It's coming<p> 


	12. Section F 78  If Walls Could Talk

Thank you to everyone who took the time to comment. Much appreciated.

Thanks for sticking with this - it was long, I know.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 Section F 78 - If Walls Could Talk<strong>

Myka found it hard to let go of Helena. But she loosened her grip when she heard Mrs. Frederic come out with the Doctor. The woman said goodbye to them, smiling at HG before she left. Mrs. Frederic asked to see all of them in the dining room.

"Well, everyone, I can say that this has been an unprecedented year for psych evaluations, " Mrs. Frederic started and everyone shifted their eyes not to look at HG.

"Each and every one of you, with the exception of Agent Bering, but including Agent Nielsen, attempted to use an artifact within the last 24 hours. Just outstanding," she said sternly and they all began talking at once.

"Silence!" she yelled. "That some of you thought you were using artifacts that turned out not to be artifacts or that some of you used real ones in the name of helping a fellow agent is immaterial to me. What this says to me very clearly is that you all have far too much time on your hands," she quipped and no one liked the sound of that. Artie raised his hand and Mrs. Frederic stared at him.

"Yes, Arthur?" she asked quizzically.

"I would just like to take this opportunity to say that I am honored to work for such a great woman as you and with the best team of agents the Warehouse has ever known. I only hope to live up to your expectations," he said unpretentiously.

Silence filled the room as each agent, including Mrs. F, stared in his direction. It was no joke, he meant it. He looked back at them as if to say, '_what_'? Finally, Leena figured it out.

"Artie, did you eat the pie on the kitchen table?" she asked with concern and they broke out into laughter.

"Yes I did, and Leena, in case I haven't said it lately, you are a wonderful chef," he said smoothly.

Mrs. Frederic was less than amused. "Leena, how long before this wears off?" she asked curtly.

"About an hour," the woman answered sheepishly. Everyone guessed that they had about thirty minutes left of "Humble Artie".

Mrs. Frederic rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Inventory, everyone," she ordered and the room filled with moans but they were cut short by the sharp look she gave them. Artie raised his hand again.

"Yes, Arthur?" she said with little patience in her voice.

"Agent Wells is scheduled for something else and can't do inventory," he said matter –of- factly.

"Oh, yes. I remember now, " the Sage commented.

On any other given day, getting out of inventory work would have suited any of the agents. But this meant Artie was making good on a threat to have HG work in the mysterious Section F 78.

"Mrs. Frederic, given that we all made some mistakes with artifacts, maybe we could all just do the inventory together?" Myka tried, even though she was the only one innocent of the charge.

"Unfortunately, Agent Bering, I have given Artie my word that he may appropriate whatever consequence he deems fit for Agent Wells' habit of breaking the rules" she said and then turned to HG.

"I'm sorry, Helena," she said sympathetically and now everyone worried about what the punishment was.

"How scary can it be if even Mrs. F is bothered?" Pete mumbled under his breath to Claudia.

Myka reached under the table and grabbed HG's hand.

"OK, let's get to the Warehouse!" Mrs. Frederic said and the agents proceeded to leave.

Myka dragged behind so that she could have a minute with HG. "Are you ok, Helena?" she asked sweetly.

"You mean about Artie? Oh yes, I daresay I cannot worry about something I know nothing about. I did lie to him, Myka and all that other stuff. He has a job to do and I must let him," HG said and Myka smiled at her words.

"Myka, the doctor did make an interesting point today," she said frowning. " She suggested my need to protect you might in part have something to do with my continued wish to protect Christina," she said calmly.

Myka needed a minute to take that in and to make sure HG was ok in saying all that.

"What do you think about that, Helena?" Myka asked.

"She might have a point. I do have very strong feelings for you, Myka. It seems natural that I would want to protect you. And yet, I must keep in mind, you are not a child, Myka, you are my …," and HG stopped because there was no _one_ word to complete that sentence.

Myka's heart filled with Helena's sentiment. She didn't need the word – whatever it was, she just wanted to be it. She put her arms around Helena, hoping that would confirm she agreed.

"Agent Wells!" Artie yelled from the front doorway.

"Bloody hell, that man is a thorn in my side," HG grumbled.

As if the day hadn't already been strange enough, a humble Artie was a rare event indeed. He held the door for them when they got there, asked if there was anything they wanted to drink and insisted he bringing out cookies. It was downright creepy. And then as the magic of humble pie wore off, Artie returned. He started doling out lists of areas that needed to be inventoried. Finally, Claudia asked where he would be.

"Don't worry about where Agent Wells and I will be. Nowhere near you for sure," he said and the tenseness in his voice increased.

"OK, Your Pleasantness, thanks for that update, " Claudia shot back.

"If you could all just get this work done without getting into any trouble, that might be a Warehouse first," he scolded.

_Maybe there were some residual effects from the pie_? Myka thought because he seemed more tense than usual.

"Artie, do you feel ok?" she asked because she didn't like the idea of him with Helena like this.

"I feel fine, Agent Bering. I just wish I could spend my time doing more productive things than babysitting your partner!" he said shoving papers on his desk as if he were searching for something.

"I'll babysit her…. I mean watch her …. I mean you know, go with her … I mean, If you want," Myka stumbled over her words and the red immediately blossomed in her face.

"Oh, that's sweet, Mykes. You want to babysit HG just so you don't have to do inventory. Hey, I'll take her to the park if you want Artie. It will teach her how to play nice with the other kids," Pete rambled because he could not miss an opportunity to tease Myka. And for that, he received a punch to his arm.

Claudia wanted in on the joking too. "I'll take her to the movies ….," she offered.

"Thank you for offering to take her off my hands, guys. It's so thoughtful of you," Artie said sarcastically. "But Agent Wells is coming with me!" And that was the end of it.

He opened to door to the Warehouse and shouted, "Agent Wells" and then they were sure the effects of Leena's humble pie had worn off completely.

"God, that man never gets tired of yelling my name," HG said.

"I shall return," she said in her chipper voice and then smiled wickedly at Myka as if to say, '_don't worry, darling_'.

The agents picked up their lists and proceeded to the Warehouse to their assigned stations. Helena followed after Artie who had picked up his pace considerably. HG had to run at one point to catch up. He darted down aisles and crossed to the left, then to the right. Helena swore they were going in circles. They walked for a good thirty minutes before Artie stopped. HG looked around. There in the midst of some shelving was a large rectangular structure. It was black, with no windows and one entry. HG guessed its size to be roughly ten by twenty feet. Not big enough for both of them she was sure. Artie stopped short of the entry way.

"I would like to take this opportunity, Agent Wells, to say that I never thought I would see the day come when I would actually have to follow through with this threat with one of my agents," he said very annoyed.

HG stood there, hands behind her back, head slightly bowed because she did realized that she had caused this – a bit.

"I understand, Artie," she offered.

"No, I don't think you do," he retorted sharply. "I never planned on actually having to carry through the threat of F 78 and do you know why?"

"No, sir," she said truthfully.

"Because the mere mention of F 78 to any of the other agents was enough to intimidate them! But not you. Does anything intimidate you, Agent Wells?" he asked and shouldn't have because HG thought he really wanted her to think about that. She stood there, head cast upwards as she thought about his inquiry.

"_Not really_," she thought thankfully only to herself.

He fumbled for a set of keys and slid one of them into a lock, then another key into a second lock. Then he pressed digits into a keypad and finally leaned over for the retinal scan. The door popped open toward them. This time he held the door open and nodded his head for HG to go in. She stepped into the black coolness and worried for a moment that he might slam the door behind her. _Would he do that? Leave her alone in the dark_? Her heart quickened. She did not like the dark since the bronzing. Artie was in the room with her now, fumbling for the light switch. "_Oh, thank God_," she thought to herself when he flicked the switch. She stared at what met her. At one end of the room were tall bookshelves. There were two chairs in the middle of the room. She could make out an overhead projector and what appeared to be a slot for a screen in the ceiling. Helena's mind raced to figure out this puzzle.

"You're going to make me watch training films?" was what she came up with.

"Damn! I wish I had thought of that!" he said. "No, Agent Wells, there is nothing as entertaining as that in this room."

"Now before we get started, I must ask that you promise – and by that Agent Wells, I mean give your solemn word – that you will not divulge what you are about to experience to the other agents," he said in all seriousness.

HG frowned and looked around. "Artie," she started but he cut her off.

"Agent Wells is it beyond you to make one simply concession, to comply with one thing I ask? One thing?" he strained.

"Yes, I promise," she conceded.

"Sit down. I have never met a more frustrating woman in my life! How is it you have no limits? I have limits. Everyone has limits! But you just keep pushing, " he muttered as he went to the machinery in the back. Helena sat there, staring straight ahead, trying to decipher the noise behind her but she couldn't make it out.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked and she actually considered if he was going to poison her? _No, Artie would not do that_!

"No, thank you Artie," she said politely.

"Anything to eat?" he asked and now she was worried.

"Artie, you're not offering me a last meal, are you?" HG asked.

"Damn! I wish I had thought of that," he said for the second time.

He came back to the chair next to Helena and sat down. "Agent Wells have you not found me fair in the time we have known each other?" he asked.

Helena looked around for where the impending torture might be stored.

"Yes," she said slowly.

"I have tried to be tolerant with you but you have pushed me to the edge on more than one occasion. In fact, you have practically made it a daily habit," he said his voice raising a little.

"I'm sorry," she said - not sure she meant it. Why apologize to the person who has just threatened you with some imminent torment.

"I understand you're getting used to things but certain things have stayed the course of time over the past centuries and one of them is telling the truth," he admonished her.

"Is this to be death by lecture?" the Brit asked and Pete would have doubled over laughing at her attempt to be funny. But Pete was not there and Artie did not appreciate it.

Artie started at her. "That is what I mean! Do you not see the point of what I am saying? I can't have you lying to me, Agent Wells. All the other rule breaking that you do – I promise I will stay up nights thinking of consequences, but I cannot tolerate it if you are not honest with me!" he said sitting on the chair's edge. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, it is Artie, " she acknowledged because she knew he was right.

"I'm sorry," she said and meant it this time.

"OK, then before we get started, I feel it is only fair that I should be honest with you," he said a lot calmer.

"There is no evil lurking here, Agent Wells. No torture other than my lecturing. I made it all up to keep the agents away from my sanctuary. I come here when I find I need a break which is happening a lot more since you are here. I concocted the threat to keep your nosey- body fellow agents away from here. Even Claudia can't find it and I intend to keep it that way! I do not wish my reputation as a tough boss dismantled by you! So you will have to promise not to divulge my secret. Can you manage that?" he asked only slightly embarrassed that it was in fact, coming up empty on his threat.

"Yes, Artie, I promise," she said more relieved that confused.

"OK, good," he said and with that took the remote control and pressed some buttons. The large white screen descended from the ceiling. More buttons were pressed and the black and white images flickered on the screen.

HG had no idea what to expect but the movie titled "_The Invisible Man_" staring Claude Rains was not it.  
>She looked over at Artie.<p>

"One of your best - in my humble opinion," he said smiling.

A couple of hours later, while the other agents faked toiling away over their lists in the office, HG and Artie reappeared at the door. Myka jumped because she was – once again that day, relieved to see her partner. Artie was yelling for lists to check and everyone was talking at once over each other. He was as cranky now as he had been when he left.

Myka pulled HG aside. "Are you OK? Nothing happened to you, did it? What was it like?" Myka asked as she looked HG up and down for any telltale sign of distress.

"Leave Agent Wells alone!" Artie shouted. "She has work to do." No one paid him any attention.

Now Pete and Claudia were coming over to listen as Artie ranted on by himself. They looked at HG.

_Didn't this whole thing start because she lied to Artie about Myka not knowing about the artifact? Didn't Artie just tell her he would not tolerate any more of her fabrications? And then asked her not to divulge his secret_? She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"I'm actually having trouble finding the words," she said truthfully.

"Oh, man! The literary genius can't even come up with the words to describe it? That's bad," Pete said.

"Come on, HG. Give us some idea. What was it like?" Claudia prodded.

"Like nothing I ever expected, I can tell you that," she said with a far off look and only Myka could read that there was no regret in her voice.

Her words were confirmation enough for Pete and Claudia that it was a terrible place. They couldn't see it but there was the slightest curling of lips on Artie's face. Myka smiled – just happy to have Helena back at her side.

* * *

><p>Somewhere Mrs. Frederic was meeting with the Regents.<p>

"I have all of the psych evaluations on the Warehouse Agents and am pleased to report, everyone is fit for duty," she conveyed.

"And Agent Wells?" Mr. Kosan asked and it needed not further clarification.

"She is trying very hard. She continues to bond with her fellow agents, especially Agent Bering. In fact, I am certain that it is her relationship with Myka that will help Agent Wells the most," the Warehouse Keeper said with great confidence.

"How is she getting along with Artie?" he asked concerned.

"Actually, I believe Agent Nielsen and Agent Wells may have just turned a corner," she said smiling.


End file.
